It's Time
by actor4good
Summary: It's been six years since Kurt left Lima and continues to live in NYC. Blaine stayed in Lima to become a lawyer. They haven't spoken in four years, can they find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**It's Time**

A Blaine/Kurt **Fanfiction**

**This is my very first story so I'm a little nervous but I hope you enjoy this idea. I don't own the right to Glee nor do I own the right to any of it's characters, all of that belongs to Ryan Murphy and this story is nothing but a work of fiction.**

**Revised: 04/30/13**

Chapter 1:

The sun shone in through the glass windows of the New York City penthouse. In the bed was a man with chestnut hair. An annoying alarm starts going off and the man growls. Kurt emerges from the covers and smacks the snooze button almost breaking it in half. He clutched his hand "fuck!", he gets up to run to the bathroom to try and stop his throbbing hand with some warm water, all the while mumbling to himself, "real nice way to start off the day, Kurt.", "Jesus who punches a fucking alarm clock?".

After soaking his hand for a few minutes he felt a little better. Kurt exhaled sharply and went back into his bedroom to check what time it was. He had to meet with his agent this morning to discuss a new Broadway musical that he was offered a starring role in. "Thank god, I still have two hours." Kurt turned back towards the bathroom and started a warm bubble bath. He knew it was ridiculous to do this at 8:00 am. But he didn't care. As he sank into the bubbles the water warmed his delicate skin. Kurt sank as far down as he could, letting the warm water try to soothe his aches. But it wouldn't help all of them. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift as he thought about his life.

Kurt was now 25 years old. Upon graduating NYADA he moved out of the loft and got his own place. Thinking he would have someone to share it with. But that wasn't important anymore. After two years of audition after audition he finally landed a supporting role in a new revival of Stephen Sondheim's "Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street". Kurt loved the show and about jumped through the ceiling of his apartment when his agent, David, called him to say that they wanted him to play the role of Toby, it was a supporting role but he did get to have two featured solos in "Pirelli's Miracle Elixir", and "Not While I'm Around." The second song being a duet with one of the main characters Mrs. Lovett, who was being played by Anne Hathaway. Kurt idolized Anne so he jumped at the chance to work with her.

The production was a smash and earned Kurt a spot in the Broadway community. Anne and Kurt became so close through the production that by the end Anne was treating Kurt like her baby brother, and he loved it! After their Broadway run together Anne got Kurt a supporting role in a film she was set to star in. Anne saw a lot of herself in Kurt and wanted to help this talented young man get everything he deserved. So she convinced the producers to hire Kurt to play her gay younger brother who was being bullied at school, "not too much of a stretch," Kurt thought.

Anne of course knew Kurt was gay and that actually drew her closer to him. She had a brother who was gay and she adored him. Her entire family stopped going to church because they refused to be a part of something that wouldn't accept someone they all loved. Kurt adored Anne even more for that. True, he wasn't self-conscious about being gay after living in New York for six years. But it was still nice to hear.

After the film debuted at #1 at the box office it received rave reviews. They all praised Anne but Kurt also got his fair share! Especially for the scene he shared with Anne's character in which he tells his sister that he has thought about killing himself. The reviews praised Kurt for his honesty, which made Kurt smile darkly, "if only they knew." Kurt would never do that though. He couldn't do that to his dad or...Shit! _'Can't I go one fucking day without thinking about him?!'_ But Kurt already knew the answer.

The movie continued to be a huge hit and then something unexpected happened. Kurt and Anne both got nominated for Golden Globes! Anne practically broke down his door that morning when she arrived to tell him. "Kurt! Kurt! Come on sleepy head!" No response. Anne rolled her eyes and giggled. "Ok...If yelling won't get you up I know what will." Anne took in a deep breath and began singing, getting progressively higher in pitch as she went on. "Kurt! Kurt! Kurt Hummel! Wake up!" After the last note rang out the door finally opened. Kurt was standing in his blue sleep pants and a plain white t-shirt, his chestnut hair disheveled and rubbing the sleep out of his blue eyes. Anne giggled at him, he looked like an adorable 12 year old in the mornings. She loved that, it was when he was the most innocent, before he put his walls up.

After Kurt opened the door he let her in mumbling something Anne couldn't quite make out. She was sure it was something bitchy, Kurt was a grouch in the mornings but she didn't care. He looked at her quizzically, "What are you doing here, Anne?" Not that Kurt didn't love seeing her, but he did need his beauty sleep. Especially since he doesn't sleep well without...Damn it. "Well good morning to you too starshine!" Anne smiled brightly. Kurt wondered if there was ever a time she wasn't bubbly and sweet. He smiled to himself, '_of course not'_. He giggled, "Sorry Anne. What's up?" Anne was always able to get Kurt out of a funk in nothing flat. One of her many talents.

Anne practically tackled Kurt and hugged him tighter than she ever had. "We've been nominated!" Anne was practically screaming as she was making Kurt jump up and down with her. "WHAT?! Nominated for what?" Kurt was so confused. Anne laughed, "a Golden Globe silly! I got a Best Actress in a motion picture nomination and you got Best Actor in a featured role!" Anne saw Kurt's eyebrows shoot straight up to his hairline making her laugh even more. But then she realized Kurt had started crying. Anne calmed down quickly and took him into a soft hug, "Hey, are you ok? I thought you would be overjoyed." Kurt sniffled as he pulled out of the hug. "Oh no! I am. It's just...I don't know. I thought this would feel different. I'm honored to be nominated but..."

Kurt trailed off and looked away. Anne knew what that look meant, "Honey, he would be proud of you. You have a right to be excited and happy, you earned this." Kurt knew she was right, Anne always was. But he still couldn't get rid of the void in him. It was a spot for one person and one person only. No matter what that meant for Kurt he knew now, he would never love anyone the way he loved Blaine.

Anne couldn't believe how close she had become with Kurt, she knew more about him than she did about her own brother. So obviously she knew about Blaine, actually more than Kurt knew she did. While they were on Broadway together Anne and Kurt decided to share intimate secrets with each other to better connect them as actors/friends to help their characters. That's how Kurt found out Anne was even more self-conscious than she let on. Her perfectionist ways as an actress were only there because she was afraid people would all the sudden decide that she wasn't good enough and drop her. Even though she had won an Oscar by this point, she still couldn't shake the doubt on her bad days.

Kurt admired her courage and decided he should give her the same courtesy. Kurt took a deep breathe and told her why he would never love again. He told Anne about Dalton and McKinley, reflecting fondly over performances with the New Directions and with the Warblers. Anne smiled ear to ear as she watched Kurt describe singing "Candles" with Blaine at Sectionals his Junior year. She could see Kurt's face light up every time he said that name..Blaine. It was almost like a drug for Kurt.

As Kurt continued the story it declined in it's happiness. Anne got a little chocked up when Kurt told her how him and Blaine split. It was 4 years ago. Kurt expressed the shock he felt when Blaine told him that he wouldn't be attending NYADA like he originally planned. Apparently after Kurt left Blaine's father began brainwashing him. Manipulating him to abandon acting and singing and take over the family business. Kurt knew Blaine was a sucker for family so eventually Blaine broke. He told Kurt over Skype that he wouldn't be coming to New York instead he would be attending Harvard to get his degree in Law.

Kurt laughed as he told that to Anne. LAW! It was so laughable to Kurt because he knew where Blaine's true passion lied. He tried to show Blaine that but that is what caused them to drift. Blaine thought Kurt didn't respect him or his decisions and said he didn't have the time to fight since he had to focus on his classes if he was ever going to pass the bar.

After that they maybe talked to each other once every couple of weeks until finally Kurt called Blaine and gave him an ultimatum. Either he comes to New York and follows his dreams or they were done. Kurt was shattered when almost heartlessly Blaine simply said "Fine. I'm sorry it came to this Kurt. I wish you all the best." After that he hung up. What Kurt didn't know is that the man on the other end had tears in his eyes and whispered "I love you" into the phone before he hung up. But he said it quietly so he knew Kurt wouldn't hear it.

Kurt was crying at this point, Anne came to sit right beside him and pulled him into a loving embrace. She vowed right then and there that she would bring them back together. Even though she had never met Blaine she knew what he did for Kurt. She knew he broke up with Kurt so he could finally focus on himself and not their relationship. She knew Kurt well enough to know that Blaine was right at the time. Blaine must be a good man, Anne thought. Anne knew Blaine was the love of Kurt's life and there was no way she was going to let the boy who was quickly becoming her closest friend lose out on true happiness. Since then Anne was always there for Kurt.

Kurt and Anne both won their Golden Globes! Kurt's speech was short and sweet but as he was about to walk away he looked at the camera and said, "This is for the man who made all this possible. Who loved me and gave me the confidence I needed to become whatever it is I am. So thank you all and this is dedicated to Blaine."

Blaine about fell off the couch when he heard Kurt's speech. He had been sifting through files for his father's company which he had been given a position at upon passing the bar and graduating at the top of his class at Harvard. He looked up at his television with a huge smile on his face when he heard them say Kurt's name. He was so happy for Kurt. Then when Kurt looked into the camera Blaine's breath caught in his throat. It felt like Kurt was looking right at him. Then Kurt said his name and he felt tears stream down his face.

When Kurt got backstage he let his tears flow. He couldn't believe he just did that! How could I have been so stupid?! Well at least Kurt knew Blaine wasn't watching. He knew Blaine didn't care about all this anymore. At least that's what he told himself. Once Kurt collected himself he went back to his seat next to Anne who instantly pulled him into a side hug where their cheeks were smashed together. "I'm so proud of you Kurt! Your speech was beautiful. I hope Blaine heard it." Kurt smiled lightly. "Yeah me too."

A loud ringing was heard and Kurt's eyes shot open. _'Shit!'_ He was still in the bathtub. Apparently the bath was just a bit too soothing and he had fallen back asleep. He quickly dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist practically sprinting to his phone. He sighed when he saw it was Anne and that is was only 9:20, he still had 40 minutes to get to the cafe he was meeting David. Kurt answered the call with a warm smile, "You probably just saved my ass, lady." He heard Anne giggle on the other end. "Well isn't that my job? What did you do fall asleep in shower again?"

Damn, it was scary sometimes how well she knew him. "Yeah, thanks to you I won't miss this meeting with David. He sounds really excited about this musical for me so I would have been so pissed if I missed the meeting." Anne smiled on the other end, "Oh yeah you are definitely going to want to do this project. In fact, that's why I gave the idea to David...and why I will be there for the meeting." Kurt couldn't see it but he knew Anne had that mischievous smile on her face that she only got when she was up to something.

Kurt sighed, "Anne, what did you do?" Anne tried to sound offended but she couldn't stop smiling. "What can't I do something for my best friend? See you in half an hour!" With that the other line went dead. _'What has she gotten me into now?'_

Kurt arrived at the Sidewalk Cafe in Midtown where David and Anne were waiting for him. They were laughing and talking casually as he approached the table. Anne stood up to hug him as she always did. Her hugs weren't as good as Blaine's but they were a close second. They always cheered him up. David stood and shook Kurt's hand, David was straight so he chose to stay professional. Kurt respected that about him.

"So what's this amazing project that I'm about sign on for?" Kurt asked with a cautious smile. "Well I think I will let Anne explain it to you since it's her musical." David said with a coy smile. _'Wait, what?'_ "Anne, this is your idea?" Kurt looked at Anne incredulously. Anne looked at him with surprise in her eyes, "What? Can't I explore all venues of my art?" Her lips curled into a sweet smile that Kurt knew meant he was doomed. He sat across from Anne, "Well get on with it."

Anne cleared her throat and smiled, "You know how I feel about gay rights and marriage equality. Well I decided I wanted to do something about it and what better way than through a musical! It would star you and another actor and it would follow your story. The idea would be to show people that true love exists in all forms Oh and all the songs would be modern but we would use them to propel the story and make it seem like a normal occurrence. What do you think?"

Anne took in a deep breathe, she rambled when she got excited. Kurt laughed because of how infectious her excitement was. "I love it! I would be honored to be a part of this project. So I assume you will be in the show as well?" Anne snorted, "Duh! Do you really think I would skip out on the chance to sing with you on a Broadway stage again? Fat chance!" She meant it. Kurt was brilliant and was one of her favorite people to act with. But she did have other motives. Kurt smiled warmly at her, "Awesome. So who is playing my love interest?" Kurt didn't care so much about that since he had learned to act with pretty much anyone. But he supposed it was something he should know.

Anne flashed a smile made always him panic, "Well he's an unknown and doesn't actually know about the project yet. But I'm sure if you come with me we can convince him to do it together. He's brilliant though and I'm positive you will love him." Kurt looked uneasy, "Sure. I guess I could help you with that." "Good!" Anne said as she stood up to get her coat on. "Well then we had better get going if we want to make it to our meeting." Kurt did a double take. "Wait, you mean we are meeting him right now?" Anne smiled, "Well not right now. We have to get to him first. Speaking of which David is it taken care of?"

Kurt shot David a look, _'Wait, isn't he my agent?'_ "Done and done just like you requested. You are both ready to go and your things will be on the flight by the time you get to the airport." Kurt stood up suddenly, "Airport?! Anne where are we going?" Kurt was still oblivious. Lucky for Anne. Anne just giggled and said "You'll see but come on we don't want to miss our flight!"

Kurt began to say something only to be cut off by Anne, "Don't worry David has cleared your schedule for the next week and my agent has done the same for me. This guy might take some real convincing but we won't do the show without him. So are you coming or do I have to do this myself?" She pouted at Kurt and he sighed. He couldn't say no to his best friend. "Ok. I trust you. Let's go." Anne jumped for joy as Kurt stood and put on his coat. Anne grabbed Kurt's hand and started running towards her car. "Don't worry, David will take your car back to your place." It was scary how she could read his mind sometimes.

The drive to the airport was mostly Anne talking about the project. Though she stayed very vague for some reason about the songs they would be doing. She seemed to be avoiding it, Kurt didn't think much of it. When they arrived they got escorted through security then boarded their flight. Anne distracted Kurt as they walked through the gate so he didn't see where they were going. She had to make sure Kurt had no idea of their destination until it was too late. He needed this and Anne was going to give it to him whether he was ready or not.

Once they were in their seats the flight attendant shut the door and began speaking into the intercom. "Welcome passengers to flight 416 nonstop from New York to Lima, OH. Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and your seats are in the upright position. Thank you and enjoy the flight." Kurt eyes were wider than Anne had ever seen them. She expected this reaction but actually seeing it startled her a little.

Kurt was very pale and his eyes were misty. "Kurt?" Anne put her hand on his shoulder. Kurt looked at her. "Anne. Why are we going to Lima?" Kurt wasn't angry, he could never be angry at Anne. But that doesn't mean he couldn't have a panic attack. Anne looked at him seriously, "I think you know, hon. I want Blaine to play the other role. I watched YouTube clips of you two in the New Directions and the Warblers and could not get over the chemistry you two shared on stage and as a producer that is what I need for this show to work. You two are the only ones who can do it. Because you lived it." Kurt looked like a fish with his mouth flapping open and closed but no sound came out.

"He knows I'm coming?" Kurt said eventually. Anne smiled softly, "No he doesn't. He just thinks it's me. He thought it was a joke until I had my agent call him to confirm. I think he about crapped his pants. He seems adorable." Kurt smiled, "He is." Kurt knew he should be freaking out and trying to get off of the plane. For a second he thought about it, but then he thought about something else. _'What if this is our chance? What if Anne is giving us a second shot?!'_ Kurt took Anne's hand and squeezed it. 'Thank you." She smiled softly, "You're welcome sweetie and don't worry, I will make sure he says yes. My boy is going to be happy and I know that is with Blaine so if you won't go to him then I will take you to him." Kurt didn't know what he did to deserve a friend like Anne but he knew he would be trying to pay her back for this for the rest of his life.

As the flight went on Kurt began looking out the window. Thinking of seeing those hazel eyes again, those black curls, his smile, his...Kurt blushed a little at the thought. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time. Anne looked over to see him sleeping peacefully and got a blanket to drape over him. As she tucked it around him Kurt sighed, "Blaine." Anne couldn't help but smile, she knew then that she had done the right thing and no matter what she was going to get Blaine to star in that show with them. She just hoped Blaine was ready for her because she was not going to take no for an answer.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with Chapter 2! Same disclaimer as last time, I don't own Glee nor it's characters, that's all Ryan Murphy. I also know nothing of the real Anne Hathaway and this is nothing but fiction.**

Chapter 2:

As soon as he felt the wheels touch the ground in Lima, Kurt's eyes shot open. He looked over to see Anne smiling at him softly, "Hello Starshine, we are here." "I can't believe I slept the whole way," Kurt said still rubbing his eyes. "Well it's no surprise those circles under your eyes were getting to raccoon intensity." Kurt nudged her lightly, "Hey don't be mean. You know why I don't sleep very well." She smiled softly, "I know, sweetie. I'm sorry. But that's why we are here right?" Kurt looked at her slyly, "I thought we were here to get Blaine to do your musical?" "Oh we are!" Anne said proudly, "But that doesn't mean I can't kill two birds with one stone. Or in this case two boys and a stage." Anne giggled as she stood up to get her carry on bag. Kurt took a deep breath. _'Ok. You can do this, you need to do this.'_ Kurt stood up and got his bag and filed in line behind Anne, luckily they were the first ones off the plane since they were in first class and a "priority."

They were able to get far enough way from the crowd before they could jump them with pens and flashes. Sunglasses really were a godsend. Once they got their bags Kurt followed Anne outside, she seemed to know exactly where they were going and as soon as they stepped out of the airport doors he knew why. There was a black limo parked in front of the terminal doors. The driver recognized them instantly and opened the door for them bowing slightly. Kurt had to admit he kind of liked it when people did that, he thought how Blaine would laugh at that and it made him smile.

Once they were in the car Anne turned to Kurt. "So are you nervous?" Anne knew it was a dumb question but at this point she wasn't sure what to say. "That's an understatement. I haven't even seen him in 4 years..." Kurt wondered how Blaine would look but secretly he knew that he would be as dashing as ever, if not more so. He couldn't wait to see those beautiful eyes in person again, reflecting every emotion Blaine felt clear as day. That's why Blaine was never good at lying to Kurt in person, his eyes always betrayed him. "I'll just be glad to get to the hotel and relax for a while to get my thoughts together." Anne smiled slyly, "Well you see, there's a problem with that because...we are on our way to his office right now." Kurt almost choked on the water bottle he was drinking from. "What?! Anne I can't do this now! I just got off of a plane for Christ sake! I must look a mess."

Kurt instantly began trying to dig a mirror out of his bag so he could fix his hair. Anne giggled, "Sorry to burst your bubble hon, but this is happening now. I'm not giving you the chance to chicken out. Plus I want to start working on the show as soon as possible if we are going to get it up by next year." Anne knew that was overambitious but she also knew how talented her cast was going to be so she wasn't worried. If anything her's and Kurt's star power would protect the show. Stars always brought in money so critics tended to be more favorable towards shows that had A-list celebs in them. A sad but true fact.

Kurt fixed his hair in the mirror he found and just focused on his breathing. Finally he turned to Anne, "You know, if anyone else did this to me I would never speak to them again. But with you for some reason all I want to do is hug you." "Kurty, you don't have to thank me. You mean the world to me and I am tired of seeing you hurt and I intend to fix it. Driver! How far are we?" Anne asked as politely as possible. "The driver responed, "About 10 minutes Ms. Hathaway." "Wow! This really is a small town!" Anne laughed thinking how it just seemed like they left the airport. She looked over to see Kurt staring out the window. She looked out the window on her side, taking in the coziness of the town, until Kurt's voice broke the silence. "Oh wait! Stop the car for a second!"

Before Anne could even say anything Kurt had jumped out of the car and went into the shop they had stopped in front of. Anne looked to see it was a small cupcake shop. In a few minutes Kurt returned with a small white box with a blue bow. He carefully got back into the limo and set the box on his lap before he told the driver they could move on.

Once the car started rolling again Anne studied the box, "What's that?" Kurt blushed a little, "Well, that was our favorite place to go on weekends when I lived here and...I still remember his favorite. A red velvet peanut butter cup cupcake." Kurt looked at the box fondly, "I remember watching him put these away three at a time and wondered how he never gained any weight. He was so cute when he would take the first bite. He would be so excited that he would get frosting all over his nose and I always wiped it off for him."

Anne saw a single tear roll down Kurt's cheek. "I know it seems silly but I just couldn't go to him empty handed. I need to show him I still care about him...even if he doesn't." Anne put her hand over Kurt's, "Kurt, don't you get it? He still loves you too. He probably never stopped." Kurt didn't look at her, "How do you know? He probably hates me." Anne sighed, "Do you really think he would have let you go if he didn't care about you? Come on, don't you see it Kurt? He let you go because he didn't want to hold you back." That did sound like something Blaine would do. But Kurt brushed off the thought as quickly as he could, no way Blaine still loved him, not after he didn't fight for him.

Kurt had always blamed himself for their relationship ending. If he had just been more patient or understanding to what Blaine wanted instead of what he wanted maybe things would be different. Anne knew Kurt needed one last push, "Ok if that's not enough how about this. If he doesn't care about you, why didn't he agree to meet with me until I told him you would be with me?" Kurt turned to face her, "Wait, what? You told me he didn't know!" Anne laughed, "Would you have come if you knew that?" Kurt averted his eyes. "See, I thought so. But what's done is done and he is expecting us." The rest of the limo ride was silent as Anne allowed Kurt to gather his thoughts.

Kurt was even more nervous now that he knew Blaine was expecting him but at least Blaine agreed to meet them, that must be a good sign.

Blaine was sitting in his office looking out his window. There wasn't really any kind of view to speak of but it seemed to help calm him down. Which he was in desperate need of today, he still couldn't understand why Kurt was coming to see him with Anne Hathaway, what business could she possibly want with him?

Blaine thought the whole thing was a prank until Anne's agent called and said that Anne wanted to discuss a business proposition with him. He was still wary and told Anne that she surely had lawyers in NYC that would be much more qualified to assist her but she didn't seem interested. That's when she said Kurt would be accompanying her and that Kurt raved about his talents and that's why she needed him.

He agreed to the meeting solely for the reason of seeing Kurt. He didn't care about money or notoriety, he just wanted him. It had been 4 years since Blaine broke things off with Kurt. But he had to. He couldn't abandon his family and he knew that Kurt would hold himself back to obliged him and he wouldn't let Kurt do that.

So when Kurt gave him the ultimatum he saw it as his opportunity to help Kurt get what he always wanted. It killed him to break up with Kurt but it was all for the best. Wasn't it? He was an award winning actor now and apparently made close friendships with his costars, so that was couldn't be prouder of Kurt, he knew Kurt was destined for stardom ever since they met at Dalton. To this day Kurt's performance of "Blackbird" haunts his dreams. Those blue eyes shinning with tears at the loss of his dear friend, Pavarotti. That was the instant Blaine fell in love with Kurt. So it was no surprise to him that the rest of country seemed just as smitten with him.

Blaine had seen everything Kurt had ever done, including the Broadway shows. He always made sure to sneak out after the show before Kurt saw him. He was stunning in everything, Blaine still can't get over how much Kurt had brought to the movie he was in with Anne. He earned that Oscar, Blaine smiled fondly as he thought of Kurt standing there in his charcoal tailored suit with a black bow tie, which Blaine thought was odd, that was normally his thing. But he remembered every word Kurt had said, as he approached the mic he was trembling, Blaine wished he could have been there to be cheering him on just like he saw Anne doing.

Blaine's heart ached as he remembered Kurt's words, "Thank you all so much. Since my last speech I have been asked who the man I dedicated my last award to was. Due to my respect for him all I will tell you is that he is love of my life and everything I ever do is for him and to make him proud. Blaine, if you're watching, never forget...I love you."

Blaine wiped the tears away and he continued to stare out his window. There was a light knock at the door and his assistant Jessica popped her head into the room. "Mr. Anderson?" Blaine jumped in response but turned to face her. "Yes Jessica, what can I do for you?" Blaine smiled at her warmly.

Though his father had tried to beat the compassion out of Blaine he hadn't succeeded. Even as a powerful lawyer we was still the same old loving and charming Blaine he had always been. "Um, Ms. Hathaway and Mr. Hummel are here, shall I send them in?" Blaine took a deep breathe and plastered on his best smile. "Yes please do." Jessica turned and closed the door.

A few minutes later the door there was another knock, "Come in." The door slowly opened to reveal Anne, "Hello Blain...Mr. Anderson. Thank you for seeing me." Blaine smiled at her, "It's ok. You can call me Blaine." Anne smiled, she liked this guy already. She turned to look behind her and Blaine's eyes followed. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped from him.

There he was, standing there in black skinny jeans with a blue designer shirt with far to many buttons. Yup, same old Kurt, Blaine smiled. "Hello Kurt." "Hi," Kurt said meekly. Anne smiled and turned to Blaine, "Oh crap! I just realized I left the paperwork for the project out in the car. Would you excuse me for a moment?" Blaine nodded.

Anne winked at Kurt before she pushed him further into the room and dashed out of the office closing the door behind her. Blaine was studying Kurt, he seemed the same, good fashion sense, tendency to be painfully awkward, but he seemed to have gotten a bit more muscle for his time as a successful actor. A fact that wasn't left unnoticed by Blaine.

Kurt was staring at the floor holding what looked to be a small white box with a blue bow, "What's that?" Kurt jumped when Blaine spoke, "It's...It's for you."

Kurt walked over to Blaine cautiously, still not looking him in the eyes as he handed him the box and backed away. Blaine carefully untied the bow and opened the box. He could feel the tears threatening to escape from his eyes as he realized what was in the box. He smelled the familiar scent of peanut butter and chocolate, Blaine then recognized the logo on the box as that little cupcake shop they went to as kids.

"Is this?" Blaine almost couldn't believe Kurt had remembered. "Yup. I hope you still like them," Kurt said bashfully as he swayed back and forth slightly. Blaine picked up the cupcake and took a bite. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him, "Do you know how long it's been since I've had one of these? Thank you, Kurt." Blaine was touched, he hadn't talked to Kurt in 4 years and already he was finding his way back into Blaine's heart. Though he never really left in the first place.

"You're welcome and...I'm sorry." Blaine seemed confused, "What are you sorry for?" Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for not coming after you. I'm sorry for not coming back before now. I'm sorry for losing you. I'm sorry you hate me..."

Blaine couldn't help himself, he went over to Kurt and pulled him into an embrace. "No! Kurt I don't hate you! Please don't ever say that. What I did...I'm sorry I hurt you." Kurt let himself nuzzle into Blaine's neck like it was a reflex. Blaine welcomed the warmth and started rubbing Kurt's back, "So, are we just going to hug or do you want to tell me what you are doing here?" Kurt laughed. "Well that's more for Anne to tell you, this was all her idea." Blaine smiled, "Well then I will have to make sure to find a way to thank her." Kurt giggled, yup, same old Blaine.

There was a soft knock at the door, "Come in." Anne reemerged with a file in her hand, "Hey boys, sorry it took me so long. I couldn't find this folder, they should really put beepers on them or something." Blaine laughed, "Its nice to see you are as delightful in person as you are in your films and on stage."

Anne looked at him with a sly smile, "Oh really? You've seen me on stage? What production?" Blaine blushed a little and Anne almost couldn't stop herself from giggling, "Um...Sweeney Todd." Kurt almost squealed when he heard Blaine's confession, "You came to see Sweeney Todd?! Why didn't you tell me you were there?" Kurt said softly looking into Blaine's eyes, now having the courage to look at them again. Blaine sifted awkwardly and looked down at the floor, "I wanted to see you in your Broadway debut. You were magnificent. When you two sang "Not While I'm Around" I was balling. But I didn't want to make things weird for you on your special night so I thought it best if I just left after. I'm so proud of you!"

Kurt couldn't help the tears streaming down his face. Kurt had thought so many times how he wished Blaine could have seen him in that production. But he thought all this time Blaine didn't care. Now he knew, Blaine still loved him too. There was a chance!

Kurt looked at Anne and nodded. Anne chuckled, "Well Blaine, I think Kurt and I have an offer for you that you would be very interested in. Can we sit?" Blaine smiled warmly, "Of course." Blaine guided them to the two chairs that were in front of his desk.

Blaine took his seat behind the desk and once they were all comfortable Blaine motioned for Anne to continue. "You see Blaine, I'm producing a new musical for Kurt to star in and for me to have a supporting role. The show is practically finished and the rest of it will be written once Kurt and the actor playing his love interest fill in the gaps." Anne looked at Blaine and smiled widely.

Blaine didn't seem to get the message, "That sounds amazing Anne but where do I fit into all of this?" Anne giggled, "I was hoping you would ask that. Well Blaine, Kurt and I are here because we want you to come back to New York to star with us in the musical. I've seen clips of the two of you performing with the New Directions and the Warblers and both of you were tremendous. There's no way an audience wouldn't want to see that on Broadway!"

Blaine almost fell out of his chair, "What? I...I'm not an actor anymore." Blaine deflated a little and Kurt knew exactly what that meant. Blaine still showed disappointment with his life the same way he did when they were kids and his parents were trying to suppress his sexuality. "Blaine," Kurt began softly, "You are a lawyer now, you've accomplished that goal. So why can't you accomplish your other passion now? We aren't asking you to abandon your current career, I just want us to do this show together."

Anne turned to Kurt with the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Kurt...how long of a commitment would this be?" Blaine thought about arguing more, but he knew in the end he was never going to be able to resist Kurt again, no way was he just letting him walk out of his life without a fight. Anne was pleased with Blaine's eagerness, "Well, it's hard to tell with Broadway runs. It will be a 6 month engagement for an initial opening but if it's a hit it would likely be extended."

Blaine looked between Anne and Kurt. "Kurt, am I allowed to speak freely in front of Anne?" Kurt thought for a moment then nodded, "Yes. She pretty much knows everything, sorry if that's not ok." Blaine smiled at Kurt, he missed how sweet he was. "Well I didn't expect you to never tell anyone about me. Well Kurt, we were at this spot at one other point in our lives. I'm sure you remember." Kurt nodded.

"When the time came to make a choice I chose my family, the outcome of which seems to have made no impact on them. Once I graduated my father went back to trying to control me. Why do you think I work here? He wouldn't let me go anywhere else." Blaine showed no signs of being upset, he wasn't, he had accepted and moved on from this issue a long time ago. "But now, Kurt, I chose you. Besides," Blaine turned his focus to Anne, "I'm pretty sure Ms. Hathaway isn't going to leave this office without me signing that contract she brought."

Anne smiled deviously, "I knew you were smart." She opened the file and took out a lengthy contract. Blaine looked it over and smiled, "Yup, thought so, it's been notarized and is ready for me to sign. I must say you waste no time Anne, I like your style." "I do what I can. But in all honesty, I would really love for you to do the show. I actually told Kurt I refused to do it unless you both agreed to do the parts."

Blaine looked over at Kurt and received a soft smile. "Well before I sign I need to know what the show is about." Anne nodded, "Of course. Well we are creating a show to prove love is right now matter who it's with. It doesn't matter if your straight or gay or whatever, it all comes from the same place. You and Kurt would share the leading roles, you would play two boys who fell in love in high school but drifted apart in their early adult years, but now are finally coming back together."

Blaine looked at Anne knowingly. "I see, so it's based on us?" Kurt looked at Anne quickly, "Yes. Yes it is." Anne said simply. "Anne! Blaine I'm so sorry, I didn't think she would do this when I told her." Kurt was frantic, why hadn't he seen it sooner? "Hey I'm not doing anything wrong. You guys have a great story and I think it could effect a lot of people. Besides, you guys are nuts about each other. Life sucks and sometimes things don't always work out. But you two have that spark and Kurt you are miserable." Kurt looked down at the ground.

"Is that true Kurt?" Blaine said softly, he never wanted Kurt to be miserable. Kurt just nodded, he was too embarrassed to say anything else. "Kurt. I'm sorry, look we both did things in our past we need to make up for. I'm not saying we are ready to be back together. But I know I can't let anyone else do this show with you. Do you have a pen Anne?"

Before Kurt could try and talk Blaine out of it he had signed his name beautifully onto the contract. Blaine turned and smiled at Kurt, "There, all set. So I guess I have some packing to do. When is our return flight Anne?" Blaine really wasn't stupid, he had caught on to Anne the second she had "forgotten" his contract.

Anne smiled, "Tomorrow afternoon, I figured the sooner we get back the sooner we can start constructing the song list. I want you two to pick songs that mean something to you, I know that's scary but I think you two can handle it." Blaine smiled, "Sounds great. Kurt, would you accompany me back to my condo and help me pack? You know me, if I'm left to do it myself I'll never get there on time."

Kurt laughed, "Sure, is that ok Anne?" Anne smacked him on the shoulder lightly, "Yes it's ok. That was the whole point!" Kurt gave her a glare, "Oh don't give me that look he figured me out a long time ago. It's easy to see why he's the only one you've been with, he's worth it." Blaine blushed, "Thanks, I guess."

Anne stood up and put the signed contract back into the folder. "Well our business is complete Blaine so I will leave you and Kurt to it. So glad I finally got to meet you!" With that she let herself out.

As she walked down the hall she couldn't help thinking how easy it was for Blaine to sign the contract and abandon everything he built here. She was glad she hadn't been wrong, this is what Kurt needed.

Back in Blaine's office, Kurt awkwardly stood up from his seat, "Well, shall we?" Kurt turned around to leave but Blaine caught his wrist and spun him around. Blaine pressed their lips together and pulled Kurt in close to him. Kurt instantly began kissing Blaine back, the kiss was soft but passionate. They both felt that surge of electricity that happened every time they kissed.

Blaine pulled away first but didn't let go of Kurt, "I missed you, " he whispered against Kurt's lips, "I missed you too, Blaine." Kurt lunged back in for another kiss. This time he let his hands go around to Blaine's back and pulled him in closer. Blaine submitted to Kurt this time, letting himself melt into the kiss. When they broke apart Blaine put on his suit jacket and grabbed his car keys from the bowl on his desk, "Ready?" Kurt smiled and wrapped his arm around Blaine's. "You bet."

As they exited the office Blaine went up to Jessica's desk. "Jessica, I'm sorry to drop this on you but I'm leaving. I need you to clean out my office and have everything that belongs to me sent to Mr. Hummel's address. I am returning with him to New York. Tell my father for me would you? I'll send him my letter of resignation tomorrow." Kurt quickly jotted down his address and handed it to Jessica, "Of course, Mr. Anderson." Jessica wasn't sure what just happened but she decided to just do as she was told. As she watched Kurt and Blaine kiss in front of the elevator she thought it might best to avoid telling Blaine's father for as long as possible.

Once they were in the elevator Kurt couldn't stand it anymore, "Doesn't this all seem a bit rushed? I mean you just flat out quit your father's company!" Blaine smiled. "Yes it is rushed. I probably just destroyed years of hard work in about 2 minutes but I'm happier than I have been in years. Also, I'm gonna be on Broadway!"Kurt laughed, Blaine was just as adorable as ever. "Yes you are. Next thing I know you'll be stealing my spotlight."

Blaine looked at him and cocked his eyebrow, "I think you could use the competition." "Oh really?' Kurt grinned, "Well then I guess we will just have to see about that." Next thing Blaine knew he was pinned up against the back of the elevator with Kurt's lips smashed against his. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth and rocked his hips forward out of instinct. His erection pressed against Kurt's thigh. Kurt moaned and pushed Blaine up against the wall harder. The elevator dinged and they separated in a flash as Blaine straightened his tie and gelled hair.

They walked through the lobby and towards the parking garage, Blaine approached a black Audi and pressed the remote to unlock the doors. Kurt was impressed, Blaine even had good taste in cars.

As they drove to Blaine's condo Kurt couldn't stop looking over at Blaine. He was here, sitting right next to him, and he hadn't woken up yet! Blaine noticed Kurt staring and reached his hand over to take Kurt's and laced their fingers together. "I can't wait to be in a show with you." Blaine said softly. Kurt smiled, "I'm so glad you said yes. And thank you by the way."

Blaine looked at Kurt, "For what?" "For coming to see me in Sweeney Todd. I know it seems silly but that was the show I had always wanted you to see. I mean it was my Broadway debut, but I thought you didn't care." "Kurt, of course I care. I've seen everything you've ever done. Saw you win your Golden Globe and Oscar. I wasn't kidding when I said I was proud of you. But you need to know I'm also doing this show for me. I did the law thing and absolutely hated it, I'm only 24, I have my whole life ahead of me. I love performing and I can't wait to start rehearsing."

Kurt loved the way Blaine's eyes sparkled when he was excited. "I can't wait either, although it's going to be a lot of work. Are you ready for that?" Blaine took a deep breath, "To be honest, no. But I think that's why I need to do it. I need to prove to myself I can still have this life." Kurt smiled, "I know you can and you deserve it Blaine. I've had all this success but none of it means anything to me without you. I want this show to be as big as it can be to prove how much you mean to me. This is a new start for you Blaine." Blaine nodded, "I think it was time for one."

They were silent for a moment, "So where do you plan on staying while you are in New York?" Blaine thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. I could stay at the Marriott right off of Time's Square. I'm sure that would be close enough to any place we needed to rehearse." Kurt nodded, "Oh, that's cool."

Blaine smirked, "Did you have something else in mind?" Kurt blushed, "Well...my penthouse is way too big for me and my bed is huge, I can never take up even half of it. So I was thinking maybe you could stay with me?" Blaine smiled, "I'd like that. But remember I have plenty of my own money so don't think I'm going to let you pay for everything."

Kurt giggled, "Oh I wouldn't dream of it, I was thinking we should go on a shopping spree once we get to New York, you need a new wardrobe since you won't be needing suits very much anymore." Blaine chuckled, "Man, that sounds amazing. I hate suits. I'm more of a sweater vest and bow tie kind of guy." "Good, I love you in bow ties. You always looked so sexy." Kurt blushed when he realized what he had said, Blaine just laughed, "Well I'm sure you can find me the best bow ties around in New York."

Kurt nodded, "Of course! And Blaine...I will do whatever it takes to make things right between us." Blaine smiled, "Kurt I don't hate you for anything that happened, I'm the one that broke it off. We just have a lot of scars to mend that's all." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Enough with all the serious stuff. We are leaving for New York tomorrow! I can't wait to get out of here."

Something dark flashed in Blaine's eyes, Kurt couldn't place it but something seemed different. Blaine was still Blaine, but it was strange how he was now so willing to abandon his family when 4 years ago he threw everything away for them. What happened to Blaine? Now that Blaine was coming back to live with him in New York, Kurt intended to find out.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter be about Blaine and Kurt readjusting to each other. I plan to really explore this story so I hope you are all willing to go along for the ride! Should hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now we start to get into what happened with Blaine while Kurt was in NYC. Hope you enjoy! Don't own Glee or Characters, all Ryan Murphy. This is only ficiton**.

Chapter 3:

After packing up everything Blaine cared about in his condo, which to Kurt didn't seem like much, Blaine offered to buy them dinner. Kurt's stomach growled in response, "I will take that as a yes!" Blaine laughed, "I've been craving Chinese food all day, so how about I get an order of Mongolian Beef for me and an order of Sweet and Sour Pork for you?" "Yeah that sounds great! I can't believe you still remember all that." Blaine giggled. "Well I can't believe you brought me that cupcake. It was very sweet of you."

Kurt noticed Blaine was slowly closing the distance between them, "Well...I just...I love you, Blaine." Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, "Kurt...".

Kurt took a deep breath, "I know that we have made our fair share of mistakes in the past. I can't tell you how many times I haven't slept because I couldn't stop thinking about what I could have done to keep you. Losing you was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. I'm sorry for being selfish and wanting you to do what I wanted...I should have respected your feelings. But Blaine, I only did it because I couldn't stand to be away from you for that long. Just the idea of you being at Harvard while I was at NYADA tore me apart. So I didn't want you to go, but all I ended up doing was push you away faster."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, "I love you so much Blaine. No matter what path you choose, law or performing, I am willing to support you with all of my heart. If you want my support that is..." Kurt was cut off by Blaine kissing him, before either was sure of what was going on they were making their way to Blaine's bedroom, as soon as he felt the bed behind him Kurt threw Blaine down on the bed so he could climb on top of him,"Are you sure about this?"

Blaine gasped as Kurt rocked their hips together, "What do you think?" Kurt smiled wickedly, "Well in that case..."

Without another word Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's neck, sucking just below his ear in the place that made Blaine moan, soon enough Kurt got the response he was looking for. Soon both their clothes were discarded to the floor, as Kurt examined Blaine's body he couldn't help himself and began sucking on Blaine's nipples, "God, Kurt. Yes."

Kurt loved making Blaine feel like this, his heart was racing so fast he could hear it in his ears. "Blaine, will you fuck me? I need to feel you again." Blaine smiled widely, "Anything you want baby." Blaine reached into his bedside table to take out the lube and a condom, "Do you want to or should I?" Kurt smiled slyly, "Let me. I want to kiss you and feel you touching me as I work myself open." Blaine groaned, "God that's hot."

After making out with Blaine and finger fucking himself for a few minutes, Kurt felt like he was prepared enough. He lined Blaine's cock up with his entrance and began to lower himself down gently, "Fuck I forgot how good you felt." Blaine moaned, "You should talk. Shit you're so tight baby."

In no time they had worked up a rhythm and the condo was filled with loud moans and cries of pleasure, Kurt and Blaine didn't take their eyes off of each other the entire time. Nothing else mattered right now but them and being as close as two people could be. Soon Kurt felt a heat rising in his stomach, "Blaine, I'm gonna..."

Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a kiss, the new angle causing Blaine's cock to brush against Kurt's prostate. "Yes, Blaine!" Kurt came so hard his vision blurred for a second, as he came back to reality he heard Blaine scream into his release.

Without saying a word they moved to face each other side by side and pulled each other close.

Blaine just looked at Kurt for a second, his hazel staring into Kurt's blue. Then he reached up to cup Kurt's face, it was then that Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes were shining. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as Blaine kissed him. As they broke apart Kurt looked up to see Blaine had a tear streaming down his cheek. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and smiled warmly at Blaine, "Hey, you ok?"

Blaine smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for what you said earlier and...I love you too, Kurt. Your support means everything to me, that's all I've ever wanted. But I need to apologize to you as well. I was selfish by not taking your feelings into account. I should have realized the impact me not moving to New York would have on you, especially since you got an apartment ready for us...I'm sorry. It's just at the time I thought making my father love me and stepping aside to let you live your dream was the most important thing. But it turned out to be the worst decision of my life."

Blaine averted Kurt's eyes, Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's cheek and turned his face to look at him. "Blaine, what happened?" Blaine didn't say anything.

Kurt sat up slightly and pulled Blaine over to lay his head on his chest, "Blaine, I know we haven't spoken in 4 years but that doesn't mean I still don't know you. We have grown yes, but you're still my Blaine, the one I fell in love with when I first saw him perform "Teenage Dream" at Dalton. Something has been off about you since I got back. Please, talk to me."

Blaine sighed, but still refused to look at Kurt "I thought choosing law would make my father accept me. That he would finally be proud of who I am and everything I had accomplished. But I should have known better."

Blaine looked at Kurt who gave him a warm smile of encouragement. "After I graduated Harvard it was right back to business as usual, turns out this whole time my father was just conditioning me to take over his law firm once he retires. Since Cooper was already disowned by our parents I guess I was his last resort, at least that's what he said."

Kurt began stroking Blaine's hair softly, "I'm sorry Blaine. If you don't want to talk about this anymore we don't have to." Blaine shook his head, "No. You need to know why I'm so willing to leave with you. You were honest with me and I want to show you I still trust you more than anyone else." Kurt smiled at Blaine and nodded. Blaine cleared his throat, "There was an...incident about a month ago. We were in the works of bringing on a new client. One of the premiere socialites of Lima, whatever the hell that means. But he was a man in his 40's who was married and had three kids and owned two of the biggest restaurants in Lima. This account was huge for my father and said there was no way he was going to let that man out of his office without him signing the contract. I wasn't involved in the case at all, my father didn't trust my "naive" ways to handle such an important case. But on the day of their meeting my father paged me and told me to come to his office immediately. When I got there my father was sitting at his desk and the other man was sitting in one of my father's recliners. My father proceeded to tell me that our client had one last condition before he would agree to let my father have his account."

Blaine stopped and buried his head against Kurt's chest, "I'm sorry, I...I think I need to stop."

Kurt was worried, Blaine didn't freak out like this, he was visibly shaking just trying to tell Kurt what had happened to make him hurt so bad, "Blaine, you know I won't push you but...I'm here for you. Please, let me in." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head as tenderly as he could.

Blaine nodded and pulled away from Kurt, "Okay. My father told me, I was the last condition of the contract." Kurt's eyes went wide. "Apparently the client had seen me walking down the hall and found my...certain physical qualities of mine very appealing. So right there in his office, my father told me I was to let this man do whatever he wanted to me and that I should be happy, there was finally a use for me at his company."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing...had Blaine's father really just whored his own son out like that?! Kurt could feel his emotions rising but he wanted to allow Blaine to finish before he said or did anything. "All this time...I thought maybe he cared."

Blaine smiled darkly as a tear rolled down his face,"Maybe. He could finally look past it, you know? Well in the end he did look past it, just...in the most humiliating way possible."

Blaine let go of Kurt, stood up from the bed and walked over to look out the window, "I told him no. That I wouldn't do that to my body. We lost the account. That was the last day my father spoke to me. Since then he has avoided me and won't so much as say hello."

Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine, pulling him into a tight embrace from behind, "I'm so sorry Blaine." Blaine shook his head violently, "He was my fucking father! He treats me like scum but he was willing to let a stranger fuck his own son just to make a few extra bucks." Kurt squeezed Blaine tighter, "That's horrible. No one deserves that, especially not you." Blaine's eyes flickered with bitterness, "It doesn't matter. He's dead to me." Blaine turned around in Kurt's arms to face him, his smile was back but Kurt could see it didn't reach his eyes, "All that matters to me now is getting out of here and starting over with you."

Kurt held Blaine so tightly against him he was sure he was going to break Blaine in half, but he didn't care, "You are the bravest person I have ever met." Blaine looked up at Kurt bewildered. "I don't think that's the word you were looking for, Kurt."

Kurt looked down at Blaine's eyes which were still filled with tears. "No, that's exactly the word I was looking for. Blaine, to go through what you went through...I couldn't have handled it. But you, yes you're crying now but, you still continued to work there after and most of all didn't let anyone know and dealt with all of this yourself up until now. You may see it as a defeat, but I see it as someone who is so true to what he believes is right that he won't compromise himself for anyone. You're the best person I know, Blaine."

Blaine began to cry harder and rested his head against Kurt's chest. "I missed you so much, I've tried so hard to keep it all together but I'm so lost." Kurt's heart broke a little at that last confession, "So why not let me help you figure it out? Let someone take care of you for once."

Blaine wiped his eyes before he pulled away from Kurt to look at him. "Thank you for coming after me." Kurt's eyes welled up again. "You're welcome, I'm sorry it took so long."

They smiled sweetly at each other for a moment, "Come on let's get all of this stuff to the car. All I want to do before we leave for the airport tomorrow is hold you. So we need to get everything done now." Kurt smiled brightly and extended his hand to Blaine.

Kurt guided them into the kitchen, he picked up the phone and dialed the Chinese restaurant to place their order, then they could start hauling boxes down to Blaine's car."Oh, by the way, the first thing we are going to fix when we get back to New York is your bow tie dilemma. You look way too cute in bow ties and if you're living with me you're going to need a fashion sense again."Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"You laugh, but I'm not kidding mister, you have too good of taste to be kept up in suits all day." Blaine caught himself smiling and turned to Kurt. "How do you do that?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and tilted his head slightly. "Do what?" Blaine giggled. "Make me forget everything." Kurt took both of Blaine's hands in his and held them to his heart. "Because, I'm magic."

Blaine laughed again and tried to pull his hands away but Kurt kept his grasp firm. Blaine looked up to see Kurt's eyes, they had turned a darker blue, "Kurt?"

Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. "Blaine, I swear, as long as you're with me. I will never let anyone hurt you." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's neck, "I know sweetie, it's ok." Kurt pulled out of the hug quickly and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders to hold him in place. "No Blaine, it's not ok, because you matter! This shouldn't have happened to you and I will make for damn sure it doesn't happen again. You are so beautiful, I just can't stand how little your father appreciates you."

Kurt looked down as he felt himself about to cry again. "Hey, hey, now don't you start. My father is the biggest ass on the planet, I have accepted this. I will never be able to accept what he did to me. But it doesn't matter, I can finally let go of my past because I have a future...with you." Kurt looked up at Blaine with a huge smile on his face. "Yes you do, speaking of which I should warn you more about Anne. Now that we are back together she is going to grill you nonstop until she knows everything about you." Blaine laughed, "It's ok. She's just looking out for you, someone had to do it in my absence."

Blaine grabbed the first box and picked it up before kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Now come on, the food's going to be here before we ever get the first set of boxes down." Kurt laughed and picked up a box as well. "Since when do you ever care about getting stuff done in a timely manner?" "Since getting things done here means getting to New York with you sooner." Blaine was having trouble opening the door, Kurt giggled and helped him turn the knob. "You're such a dork." "Yes, but I'm your dork!" Blaine gave his best goofy smile to make Kurt laugh.

As they walked down the hallway Blaine couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like to perform again, he was pretty rusty, but as long as Kurt was there he knew he could manage.

**Hope you enjoyed the first little bit of smut! Haha. Be back with Chapter 4 soon! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**They are finally going to New York in this chapter! Also a new major character will be introduced in this chapter! Once again I do not own Glee or anything in this story.**

Chapter 4:

Blaine tossed in bed for a moment before he buried his face in his pillow and opened his eyes. He turned his head to look around, they were still in his condo. Blaine looked at the barren walls and smiled, "This was my last night here." Blaine's smile grew as he heard Kurt's voice coming from the kitchen, he got out of bed, threw on a pair of sleep pants, but decided to stay shirtless.

Blaine stopped at the entryway of the kitchen to see Kurt with his back to him, Kurt had his phone tucked under his right ear and he was cutting up some fruit he had gone out to purchase earlier.

Frustrated with trying to cut fruit and talk at the same time Kurt took the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker phone and sat the phone down on the counter. "I know Dad. Are you guys still coming up in a month?"Blaine couldn't resist the smile that appeared on his face when he heard Burt Hummel's gravely voice come on over the phone.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world kiddo! Will Blaine be there?" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course Blaine will be there! He can't wait to see you guys either." Burt chuckled, "He'd better be excited, I haven't seen that kid in 4 years, Carol and I think about him everyday the same we do about you and Finn."

Kurt smiled, "Who knew the great Burt Hummel would end up loving my boyfriend as much as I do?" Blaine smiled widely as Burt laughed, "Hey, you know that boy is like a son to me. I care about him. Besides, it's all your fault." "Yes, yes, I know it's my fault you love him so much. But who keeps a stalking up for someone for Christmas for 4 years?"

Burt rolled his eyes on the other end, "What if he randomly decided to show up one year? He's always welcome here so there will always be a part of him in our home." Blaine couldn't help but tear up a little, why couldn't his father show 1/10 the compassion Kurt's father did for him? "That's sweet dad, I think Blaine would really like to know that."

Kurt looked over his shoulder and gave Blaine a sweet smile, he had know Blaine had been there the whole time, Kurt knew Blaine's sweet yet musky smell from a mile away. Blaine chuckled as he moved in to wrap his arms around Kurt, "Hi, Mr. Hummel."

There was a pause on the other end of the line before there was an echo and all the sudden Carol's voice came on the line, "Blaine?! Is that you?"

Carol's cheek was smushed against Burt's cheek so they could both talk into the phone. Burt laughed at his wife, "Hey right back at ya kiddo. Good to hear your voice."

Blaine smiled, "It's good to hear yours as well. Sorry it's been so long." Carol chuckled, "Oh honey, we've missed you so much. How are you?" Blaine was having trouble believing he was missed so much, "I'm good, much better now that Kurt and I are back together. I assume you've heard?" Blaine gave Kurt a devilish smile that Kurt was only too happy to return.

Carol laughed brightly, "Yes we have! We couldn't be happier and we can't wait to see both of you when we come up to see you in New York at the end of this month!" Blaine smiled, "That sounds wonderful. Well I need to go shower so Kurt and I don't miss our flight but I can't wait to see both of you in a few weeks!"

Blaine let go of Kurt and started to walk down the hallway until Burt's voice stopped him, "Hey Blaine, you still have both of our cellphone numbers right?"

Blaine laughed, it was strange to hear Burt talking about cell phones, "Yes I do. I always kept them, just in case." Blaine winked at Kurt who blushed a little. Burt had a wide smile on his face, "Good kiddo. Then use it! Text us every once in awhile, you may not be blood but in our eyes you are no different than either of our other sons. We love you kiddo, got that?"

Kurt saw a tear escape Blaine's eye before he wiped it away. "Thank you, that means a lot. I'm sorry I haven't been very good to either of you over the past few years but trust me when you come to New York I plan to sweep all you off your feet again. I have a lot of ground to make up for." Carol sighed, "Oh Blaine, you know us, just being with you and Kurt is all the wooing we need to be on cloud nine."

Burt chuckled, "Yeah buddy, we love you just as much now as we did 4 years ago, there are no bridges to repair here. We are just thrilled to have you back in our lives." Burt meant it, he always hated the fact Kurt and Blaine had broken up, he may just be a mechanic from Lima, OH but he knew true love when he saw it. "Thanks, I love you both."

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and then whispered in his ear, "But not as much as I love you." With that Blaine went down the hallway to shower.

When Blaine reemerged from the shower he smelled something delicious, his stomach growled as he made his way to his closet. As he opened it he smiled at what he found inside, there were a pair of red jeans folded on a hanger next to a black polo shirt.

Blaine picked up the hangers and felt something fall to the floor, he turned around to pick it up and stopped when he saw it. It was a silk maroon bow tie with black diagonal pencil stripes. Blaine picked it up and held it gently in his hand, he remembered this bow tie. It was the one he had left at Kurt's loft in New York when he had come to visit his senior year at McKinley. He always meant to get it back but never did, had Kurt really kept it all this time?

Blaine smiled and laughed to himself as he changed into the clothes he knew Kurt had somehow gotten for him. Once dressed he looked in the mirror, as he was adjusting the bow tie he smiled, for the first time in 4 years...he saw the old Blaine looking back at him.

After getting dressed he followed his nose out into the kitchen to find Kurt standing over the stove making pancakes. Kurt was wearing an apron to protect his clothes which were as always wonderful, he was wearing an emerald shirt with two rows of buttons going down the center paired with black skinny jeans and his trademark white and black high tops.

Blaine smiled at the sight, "You know I could really get used to seeing this every morning." Kurt turned to smile at Blaine, "What? You think I'm going to cook for you every morning? No way babe, once rehearsals start for this show we will be lucky to get a bagel and a cup of coffee before we have something else to do or promote. But this morning is different, because this is all for you."

Blaine tiled his head, "Why is that so special?" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Well I don't know Blaine, when do you think the last time was that I made chocolate chip pancakes?"

Blaine's stomach growled, "Chocolate chip! Those are my favorite! I...I mean..I don't know, when was the last time you made them?" Kurt laughed, "You're such a dork. The last time I made them was when you stayed over at the loft and almost missed your flight back to Lima, I made them quicker than I ever had before and you were so adorable shoveling them into your mouth as fast as you could before we had to rush out the door." Blaine laughed remembering that morning, "So is that when I left this?"

Blaine gestured to the bow tie he was wearing, Kurt's eyes lit up when he saw it. "Oh! Blaine...you look amazing." Kurt felt like he was about to cry, "Yes that is when you left it, I hope you don't mind but I kept it even after everything happened as something to remember you by. It was always your favorite so I could never bring myself to get rid of it. I hope that's ok."

Blaine went over to Kurt and pulled him into a warm embrace, "It's perfect. Thank you." Kurt sighed, "You're welcome. Do you like the rest of the outfit? I went out and bought it last night when I went to go get all my bags. It reminded me of when you sang "It's Not Unusual" as your audition for the New Directions in the courtyard."

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt remembered that outfit. "Yeah it does, doesn't it? I always liked that outfit, and you know my weakness for red pants." Kurt laughed, "Indeed I do. I miss the McKinley days." Blaine nodded, "I do too. You know who I miss the most?"

Kurt tried to think for a minute before he gave up, "Who?" Blaine smiled widely, "Santana." "Really? I never thought you guys were that close."

Blaine chuckled, "Well we weren't really until my last year at McKinley, with everything that happened between missing you, classes and Glee club I was a mess. Santana was visiting one day and caught me basically having a nervous breakdown in the auditorium. After that until she left for New York she was there to help me through a lot of it. I think she was going through the same thing with Brittany so that made us bond rather quickly. But once I went to law school she was just another good friend I let myself lose contact with. I miss her a lot, the way she used to make me laugh at the most obscene things. I wish I knew what she was doing now."

Kurt's smile turned wicked as he came up with an idea. "Well, last time I checked she was still acting in New York. She didn't want international superstardom after all, she was content with being a Broadway superstar exclusively. But I haven't talked to her in a year or so." Blaine's face dropped a little. "Yeah, I guess everyone drifts apart eventually."

Kurt smiled warmly at Blaine, "Well we didn't, whose to say something else might happen? New York is full of possibilities you know." Blaine smiled softly, "I guess you're right. Who knows? Maybe I might end up being in a show with her after our show is over." Kurt laughed at the thought, "Now that show I would pay to see."

After they ate breakfast they packed up the rest of their belongings in Blaine's car and drove to the airport. Anne was waiting for them when they arrived and was delighted to see Blaine as his "normal self", she complemented his bow tie making Blaine blush, which of course only made Anne giggle. "Come on you two love birds our flight's boarding in half an hour."

They made it on the plane with no trouble and soon Anne and Kurt had both fallen asleep as Blaine stared out the window with the biggest grin on his face. This was it. His chance to get out and live his dream. He couldn't wait to perform again, he ached for it, although Blaine would never admit it he was just as good as he had ever been, he had continued to take voice lessons without anyone else knowing, and even used his spare room in his condo as a dance studio when he felt the urge to dance and sing out his emotions.

It was probably the only thing that had gotten Blaine through these past few years, but now he was finally able to have the chance to be an actor and have it be his profession! Not just something he did in the dark. As Blaine drifted off to sleep he thought about all the amazing things that were about to happen in his life.

Little did Blaine know that Kurt was already working out the perfect way to make Blaine feel welcome in New York.

Once they landed and got their bags Anne hugged Kurt and Blaine, "Ok boys this is where I go my own way. I will call you guys with all the details for our first rehearsal so we can start getting this thing on it's feet. Oh! That reminds me."

Anne dug through her purse until she found her phone and handed it to Blaine, "Here, Blaine. Put in your number for me, I need to keep in touch with both of my leads after all." Anne winked at Blaine which made him chuckle. After entering his info into Anne's phone he handed it back to her and she headed off to her penthouse.

Kurt lead Blaine to where their limo was waiting for them. Kurt hadn't stopped texting since they landed, "Who are you texting?"

Kurt's phone almost launched across the room as Blaine surprised him, "Oh...no one. Eh...David...yeah David my agent, he keeps texting me asking what my plans are for the next week."

Blaine noticed Kurt fidgeting, he only did that when he lied. "Is there something I should know about? You seem kind of antsy." Kurt thought for a moment before a mischievous smile appeared on his face, "Yes there is something. I have to meet with David tonight to discuss bringing you on as his client." Blaine's eyes went wide.

Kurt laughed, "What? Did you expect to become a Broadway star and not need an agent? He's already agreed to take you on I just need to go discuss the details." Blaine nodded, "Great, I'll come with you."

Kurt's smile widened, "See, that's the problem. I forgot to tell you Anne wanted to come over to my penthouse for dinner tonight so someone will have to keep her company. Would you mind staying with her?" Blaine's face dropped a little, he really had hoped to spend the whole evening with Kurt. "Sure. I suppose I can do that."

Kurt slid his arm around Blaine's waist as they kept walking, "Hey, don't be sad. We are going to be living together from now on, there is plenty of time for us to stay up watching Disney movies all night while gorging ourselves on New York pizza. Just give this evening a chance and I promise you won't regret it." Blaine smiled and nodded. "You're right, I shouldn't be selfish. I will make dinner for the three of us and it will be ready by the time you get back home." Kurt smiled warmly, "I don't know how I ever survived without you. I love you." Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, "I love you too."

Once they walked into Kurt's penthouse Kurt immediately went to go get ready for his meeting, leaving Blaine awestruck in the living room. He was used to living lavishly but wow, Kurt really knew how to decorate a place. The walls of the penthouse were a pale blue color with the furniture reflecting different shades of blue and green. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances with mahogany cabinets and granite countertops.

As he made his way to the bedroom Blaine gasped at how beautiful it was. In the middle of the room was a king size bed, but what caught Blaine's eye was the view. The huge glass windows allowed you to gaze over the New York skyline. Blaine decided that he wanted to sleep on the left side of the bed so the first two things he would see in the morning would be Kurt, and this view.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom to see Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window. He loved how beautiful Blaine looked right now, the sun hitting his face at just the right angle to make his eyes sparkle. Kurt sighed making Blaine jump, "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Blaine giggled, "Don't apologize for walking around in your own house. Great view isn't it?" Kurt smiled sweetly, "Yes. Yes it is."

Kurt walked over to Blaine and kissed him. Blaine was caught a little off guard at first but quickly melted into the kiss. "I can't believe you're here. I'm scared I'm going to wake up soon and you will still be in Lima."

Blaine gave a soft smile, "Let's not think about that. I'm here now and that's all that matters." Kurt nodded, "You're right. Well I suppose we had better go buy the stuff for dinner before I have to leave to meet David." Blaine smiled, "Let me get changed." Kurt grabbed his hand, "No. You look gorgeous just like this." Blaine just nodded before he leaned in for another kiss.

Kurt had left for his meeting about half an hour ago and Blaine was just starting to get dinner ready when he heard a knock at the door. Blaine smiled as he walked to the door, when he opened it he almost fell to the ground. He had expected to see Anne standing on the other side of the door but that was not the image that greeted him.

"Blainey!" Santana practically pounced on Blaine as she hugged him. She hadn't changed a bit. "San...Santana? What are you doing here?"Blaine didn't know what to do, he was torn between running around the apartment from excitement or crying, both sounded appealing right now.

"Kurt texted me this morning and said that you were moving in today! I can't belive it! I've missed you so much hobbit." Blaine laughed, "I've missed you too," Blaine pulled Santana into a tight hug, "So much." Santana squeezed Blaine tightly, "I'm so glad you're in New York, and you're going to be in a show with Kurt!"

Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had seen Santana so excited by anything, "I know! I still can't believe it, I'm just glad to be out of Lima." Santana nodded, "I bet. Especially after...everything."

Blaine had started walking back towards the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks, "What do you mean?"

Santana kept her gaze locked on Blaine, "Don't be mad. Kurt told me what happened. But it wasn't because he doesn't respect your privacy, it's because he didn't want to make you go through having to tell me. He was afraid I would notice something different about you and then grill you for it. It's really sweet if you think about it."

Blaine laughed, "It was very sweet. I'm glad he told you. But I'm not going to talk about it." Santana let out a sigh of relief, "Good. So I'm still welcome for dinner?" Blaine chuckled, "Of course! I'm not about to let my best friend walk out of here with an empty stomach!"

Santana walked to Blaine and pulled him into another tight hug, he tightened his grip around her once he realized that she was shaking. "Santana?" Santana laughed softly as she pulled out of the hug and wiped the tears off of her face, "I'm sorry. It's just, you've never called me your best friend before and after 4 years it's nice to know I still mean that much to you. The feeling is mutual by the way."

Blaine smiled sweetly, "Thanks Santana. I'm sorry for losing touch with you. I was stupid." Santana nodded. "Yes you were, but as your best friend and long time hag I forgive you. Just this once."

She winked at Blaine as she walked towards the counter, "So what's for dinner? I came here straight from rehearsal so I'm starving!" Blaine chuckled, "Fettucini Alfredo, it's one of the few things I still remember how to make. Becoming a lawyer kind of cut into my cooking time so I have some catching up to do." Santana nudged against Blaine's shoulder, "I'm sure it will be delicious! So you really did the law thing huh?"

By this point Santana had gotten a bottle of water out of Kurt's fridge, without asking, and had sat down at the table. "Yeah, believe me I'm not any happier about it than you are. Why do you think I'm here? Well other than the obvious reasons."

Santana smiled, "I'm so glad you and Kurt are back together. Even if Brittany and I never work our issues out, I'm glad you and Kurt were able to." Blaine noticed how Santana's face dropped a little when she mentioned Brittany, "Have you heard from her at all?"

Santana shook her head, "Not in about a year. She was in LA working as a back up dancer for Beyonce last time I checked. She probably wouldn't want to hear from me anyway. She hates me." Blaine sat in the chair closest to Santana and took her hand in his, "I'm sure that's not true. I thought Kurt hated me but he was the one that ended up kidnapping me from Lima to come live with him here. Anything is possible."

Santana squeezed Blaine's hand softly, "It's nice to see you haven't lost your optimism. It's what I always admired most about you. Well that and your ass." Blaine laughed harder than he had in years, "You always were slapping my ass every chance you got." "And don't think I won't start doing it again. Cause that ass is as rockin' as ever."

She winked at him which only made Blaine laugh harder. "I love you, San." She smiled sweetly, "I love you too Blainey. Now come on let's get this dinner going so by the time your man comes home it actually looks like we accomplished something."

Santana stood up and walked over to the counter. She picked up the cheese and started grating it into a bowl. "I suppose you're right. But you should definitely come on my shopping spree with Kurt tomorrow. We are picking out a whole new wardrobe for me and I think I will need some help on picking out sexy outfits for Kurt to ogle at. But no leather!"

Santana laughed, "You're no fun. I would love to come, let me call my agent and make sure I have the afternoon cleared." "Well if you have stuff to do, don't worry about it." Santana shook her head at Blaine's response, "Don't be stupid. Nothing is more important to me than bestie time, and we have a lot to make up for. I'm not letting you walk out of my life so easily this time Blaine Anderson." Blaine smiled warmly, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**So there's chapter 4! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapters kind of fluffy but I hope you like it! Don't own Glee or anything in this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

As Kurt exited the elevator he heard Blaine's laughter echoing down the hallway, Kurt smiled widely and began to quicken his pace to get to the door. Once he was inside Kurt put down his bag and began making his way toward the kitchen. The laughter grew louder and as the kitchen came into sight Kurt began to laugh at the scene in front of him.

Santana was chasing Blaine around the table with a wooden spoon covered in melted chocolate left over from the brownies they had decided to make, "Santana! Stop! This is a brand new outfit!" Blaine was smiling ear to ear as he continued to dodge Santana's efforts to smear chocolate all over his face, "Oh is it? Didn't you say it reminded Kurt of an outfit you already wore once? You can get a new one!"

Santana changed direction, Blaine had to think quickly, he ran over to the stove and got another wooden spoon that was covered in alfredo sauce. Santana's eyes widened, "Oh, don't you dare hobbit!"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh harder at Santana's nickname for Blaine, he had never seen them interact like this before, it was clear to see how much fun they had together.

"Put down the spoon San and we can both just walk away." Santana smirked, "You know I could say something really bitchy to that, but I will refrain since this is your house." Blaine laughed, "Oh, Santana. You and I both know you could never not be a bitch." Santana laughed loudly, Blaine refused to take his eyes off of her, "Now. Put. The spoon. Down." Santana thought for a moment, "Only if I can stay for a movie after dinner." Blaine sighed, "Deal."

Santana smirked, satisfied with herself, and put the spoon down on the table. "Did you enjoy the show Kurt?"

Santana turned to look at Kurt who was surprised at how observant she was, Blaine turned and his eyes widened as he saw Kurt, he quickly put the other spoon down on the counter and straightened his bowtie, making Kurt giggle.

Santana rolled her eyes as she walked over to Blaine and smacked his shoulder, "Just say hello already!"

Blaine glared at Santana for moment before turning to Kurt, "Hi Kurt."

Kurt chuckled, "Hi Blaine. How's your evening?" Blaine smiled as he heard Santana groan, "Pretty good. Are you hungry?"

Santana sighed, "Wow you guys are pathetic! Do I need to show you how you're supposed to flirt?"

"NO!" Kurt and Blaine laughed as they spoke at the same time, Santana smiled, "Ok. That's progress, now let's have dinner. I'm starved and I'm sure Kurt's hungry."Kurt nodded, "Definitely! Let's dig in!"As they started to fill their plates with pasta Kurt scooted next to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for this, it smells amazing!"

Blaine smiled widely, "I hope you like it and I should be the one thanking you. This has been the best evening I have had in awhile." Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder, "Just think of it as a 'Welcome home' gift." Blaine's smile widened, "It's good to be home." Santana smiled to herself as she watched the boys, these two had a way of bringing people together. Even if they didn't realize it, they were helping more than just themselves.

After dinner they each got a brownie and went into the living room to choose a movie. After much debate they decided to watch Mr. & Mrs. Smith, "there's something for everyone to enjoy", as Santana put it.

Blaine couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun, as Santana made vulgar comments throughout the movie he realized this is what he had given up, why had he thrown this away so easily? As if sensing what he was thinking about Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand, Blaine looked down at their hands and laced their fingers together before looking up to smile at Kurt.

Kurt leaned down and pulled Blaine into a deep kiss. "Oh my god can you guys at least make it through the movie? Unless you want me to watch." Santana smiled wickedly which caused Blaine to burst out into laughter again. Kurt hadn't stopped smiling since he had gotten home, he was so thrilled to see Blaine smile like that again.

Once the movie was over Santana began to get her stuff, "Well boys, I suppose I should go so you two can go at it." Kurt laughed,"Are you sure you have to go San?"

Santana smirked at Kurt, "What? You want me to stay and continue to be a cock block? No thanks. Besides I'm coming with you guys tomorrow." Kurt's expression brightened, "Really?"

Blaine all the sudden felt very self-conscious, "Is that ok?" Kurt giggled at Blaine's meekness, "Of course it's ok! It's your shopping spree sweetie. Besides, I like seeing you two together, I can only imagine what shopping with you is going to be like."

Santana laughed, "Oh just you wait Hummel. You'll be pulling your hair out by the end of the day." Kurt smirked, "Don't be so sure, you haven't seen Anne shop." Blaine smiled brightly, "Why don't you invite Anne?! I still need to get to know her better and it will be like one big best friend's date!"

Kurt smiled, "I'm sure Anne would love it, let me go call her right now. I can't wait to see you tomorrow San!" Santana giggled, "Uh oh, if you're going to call me San then that means I have to come up with a nickname for you." Kurt laughed as he walked towards his bedroom to get his phone off it's charger, "Just not porcelain. I always hated it when Sue called me that." Santana sighed, "Fine. Take the fun out of everything. See you tomorrow!"

With that Blaine and Santana were left alone, "So how are you dealing?"

Blaine was surprised by Santana's question, "Pretty great I'd say. I haven't been this happy in awhile." Santana nodded, "And you're sure you aren't harboring any hidden feelings?"

Blaine's expression became more neutral, "No." Santana sighed, "You always were a bad liar. Come on Blaine, Kurt came and you guys instantly got back together and you moved here at the drop of a hat. Doesn't that show you something?" Blaine scoffed, "That my life was horrible and my dad is a monster."

Santana frowned, "See! There it is! Why don't you tell your father how you feel?" Blaine laughed darkly, "You've got to be joking. That's never going to happen." "Why not?"

Blaine's brow furrowed, "How can you ask that?" Santana sighed, "Blaine I didn't mean it like that. I meant why can't you just tell him? So what if he doesn't care, it might help you." Blaine shook his head, "No. I'm done with him. That part of my life is over."

Santana decided she shouldn't push anymore, "Ok if you say so. I still think you should talk to Kurt about all of this. Kurt didn't bring you here just for the show. As soon as he saw how unhappy you were he needed to do everything he could to make you happy. But all of this anger is just going to get in the way. So don't shut him out, tell him everything you are feeling."

Blaine sighed, "I'm not sure I can. I keep trying to be the better person about this and I'm just afraid of telling Kurt how I really feel. Because in all honesty I don't give a shit about my father anymore and I'm comfortable at leaving it at that." Santana gave a small smile, "That doesn't mean you're a horrible person. It means you're Dad tried to whore you out and you can't forgive him after that. I don't blame you and Kurt sure as hell won't. Don't mess this up hobbit. "

Blaine nodded, "You're right. I'll be honest with him." Santana smiled warmly, "Good. Now enough scolding, give me one more hug!" Blaine chuckled, as Santana hugged him her hands drifted down grabbing a hand full of Blaine's ass making him squeal, "That sound never gets old." Santana smirked as she gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Blainey!" She smiled and turned to let herself out, "Thanks San! I love you!" "Love you too!"

With that Blaine was left alone, or so he thought. "Ok, Blaine. Just calm down, you can do this. You're an adult and should be able to talk about these things, it happened months ago I should be over it right? Kurt deserves to know. God, I hate this!"

Blaine had gone back into the kitchen and slammed his fists down on the counter, he was a mixture of anger and regret. Kurt made his way back into the living room, he had heard most of Blaine's confession.

Kurt slowly made his way into the kitchen and walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist making Blaine almost jump out of his skin, "It's ok. It's me." Blaine sighed and melted into the embrace, "Hi." "Hi. Are you ok?" Blaine turned to face him, "Yeah I'm just fine."

Kurt sighed, "What about what you promised Santana?" Blaine's eyes widened, "It's ok. I heard everything. I wasn't spying or anything I just heard you guys talking and didn't want to interrupt. Blaine I never want you to feel like you can't be honest with me." Blaine didn't say anything he just let his eyes fall to the floor, Kurt raised one of his hands to bring Blaine's face up to his and give him a soft kiss.

As they broke the kiss Kurt smiled, "I love you so much Blaine." Blaine smiled shyly, "Thank you Kurt. I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough to move past this."

Kurt shook his head, "No need to be sorry. You are being honest with how you feel about your father, I can't be mad at you for that. We have all made mistakes in life, some are more forgivable than others. Your father's are unforgivable but that doesn't mean you're actions are the same, the only person you won't forgive is yourself. I've forgiven you, Santana has forgiven you, Anne is gitty to get to know you better. Now does that sound like the life of someone who has as much to make up for as you make yourself believe?"

Blaine smiled weakly, "I guess not." Kurt smiled warmly, "Exactly. So it's time to let the past go and embrace who you are. Everything will be just fine once you step out of your own way, I promise."Kurt leaned down and pulled Blaine into another passionate kiss, Blaine felt himself sigh into the kiss like a huge weight had been lifted.

Once they parted Blaine looked up at Kurt with more love in his eyes than he ever had before, "You mean everything to me." Kurt smiled, "And everything means nothing. If I ain't got you." Blaine laughed, "We should use that song in the show!" Kurt laughed, "Yes! You know how much I love me some Alicia Keys! But we should both sing it." Blaine smiled, "I love that idea. We really do need to start thinking about songs, Anne's gonna kill us if we don't have anything by our first rehearsal." Kurt suddenly realized he had forgotten to tell Blaine, "Oh that reminds me!"

Kurt broke away from Blaine and walked to his bag and pulled out a stack of papers before walking back over and handing them to Blaine, "David sent me home with some papers for you to sign. Once you do you will officially be his client. Also, when I was talking to Anne she told me that our first rehearsal will be on Friday and she will tell us the location tomorrow."

Blaine's eyes widened, "That only gives us two days, and tomorrow we are going to be shopping all day! There's so much to get done." Blaine began to move past Kurt but he grabbed Blaine's wrist and laughed as Blaine fell back against his chest, "Hold on there speedy. How about we just go to the bedroom and cuddle. I just want to hold you." Blaine smiled softly, "Ok."

They made their way to Kurt's bedroom, Kurt let go of Blaine's hand to walk over to the dresser to get two pairs of sleep pants and two t-shirts before he headed back over and gave a pair to Blaine. "Here you go, you can change in here while I go to the bathroom. I like the right side of the bed if that's ok." Blaine smiled remembering earlier he had decided he wanted the left side, "Sound great to me."

Blaine changed into the red t shirt and black sleep pants Kurt had gotten him before he slipped into the left side of the bed. While he waited for Kurt he looked out the huge glass window, he smiled softly as his eyes scanned over the New York skyline, this view was so much better than the crummy one he had from his old office. Maybe he could start over. Santana was right, his father couldn't win. Blaine needed to prove that he could rise above all of the shit his father had made him endure, Blaine suddenly remembered a song he heard when he was in high school that always inspired him to push on. Blaine scanned the room for his bag and when he spotted it next to the dresser he got out of bed and began digging through it.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom dressed in a blue t-shirt with gray sleep pants and was drying his hair off with a towel. Kurt saw Blaine rummaging through his bag and raised an eyebrow, "Um, Blaine?" Blaine turned to smile at Kurt, "Hey! I'm just looking for my iPod, do you have one of those speaker things?" Kurt giggled, "You mean an iHome? Yes I have one. Do you really want to listen to music right now?"

Blaine smirked, "It's for the show. I remembered a song that I might want to sing in the show. I wanted to play it for you, if that was ok?" Kurt smiled softly, "Of course!" Blaine found his iPod and scrolled through his artists until he found the one he was looking for, "It's a song that got me through some hard times my last year at McKinley while you were in New York. There were times I didn't feel like I could get up in the morning, between missing you and my parents ignoring me I didn't really have anyone to talk to. Except Santana and Sam. But every time I heard this song, I felt better."

Blaine plugged in the iPod and adjusted the volume, "What song is it?" Kurt was very curious, he was always surprised by the songs that touched Blaine and he was sure this one was no exception. Blaine smiled as he cued the song, "The Sun Will Rise by Kelly Clarkson. Come on, lay with me on the bed while we listen."

Blaine laid down on his side of the bed and lifted his arm, Kurt smiled and laid down next to Blaine and rested his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine brought his arm down and rested it on the small of Kurt's back. Blaine picked up the remote and hit play, as the song began a soft sound of a violin was heard before a tambourine and guitar joined in, then a voice began to sing:

I can see the wait there in your eyes  
I can feel the thought in your sigh  
Your knuckles are bruised from a losing fight  
One way down a dead end street  
Broken glass underneath your feet  
You think the day won't break the sunless night

The sun will rise  
The sun will rise  
When you've lost your light  
The sun will rise  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright

I've been in stuck in a storm before  
Felt the wind raging at my door  
Couldn't move, couldn't breathe, Couldn't find a way out

Somehow my clouds disappeared, Somehow I made it here  
Maybe just so you could hear me say

The sun will rise  
The sun will rise (The sun will rise)  
When you've lost your light  
The sun will rise  
It'll be alright (It'll be alright)  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright

Although you can't see it  
So hard to believe it  
Sometimes you just need a little faith (All you need is a little faith)  
There's an answer to your prayer  
And I swear that there'll come a day, yeahh

The sun will rise  
The sun will rise (The sun will rise)  
The sun will rise (The sun will rise)  
The sun will rise  
Yeahhh  
The sun will rise  
The sun will rise  
The sun will rise

It'll be alright  
It'll be alright (Eeyeaheeyeah)  
It'll be alright (Eeyeaheeyeah)  
It'll be alright (Eeyeaheeyeah)

It'll be alright

The sun will rise

As the song finished Kurt found himself wiping away tears, it wasn't a sad song but Kurt could see Blaine singing it, and it was beautiful. Blaine smiled softly, "So, what did you think?" Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and squeezed tightly, "I love it. You should definitely make that one of your solo songs."

Blaine smiled, "Yay! I actually had a cool idea while we were listening, what if you prerecorded the back up vocals and so when my character is singing this song it's like he's remembering you telling him this." Kurt looked up and smiled widely at Blaine, "You're brilliant." Blaine laughed, "Well I would hardly say that. I just think I understand what this song is saying." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Don't sell yourself short. This song is a great idea. You have good instincts, you were meant to be an actor."

Blaine smiled, "It is a lot more fun doing this than sitting at home sifting through paperwork." Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry you had to do that for so long. I can't imagine it fulfilled you very much." Blaine nodded, "Yeah, not so much. But I have a feeling that this will, mostly because you are involved."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, he never thought he would see those eyes again, it took all Kurt had not to cry, he was so happy. They both just laid their for awhile, listening to each other breathing and the sounds of the busy city outside, Blaine found it oddly calming.

Kurt sighed happily, "I missed this," Blaine smiled, "Me too." Kurt shook his head, "No, I mean like really missed this. To the point where I couldn't sleep most nights because the bed didn't smell like you."

Blaine looked down at Kurt, "Really?" Kurt smiled, "Yeah. Most nights I would just end up looking at the ceiling or out the window wondering what you were doing, who you were wit? It was impossible for me to stop thinking about you. Even when it was years later." Blaine's smiled softly, "I was the same way. I'm sorry Kurt."

Kurt smacked Blaine on the chest making Blaine squeak, "Hey! What did I tell you? You have nothing to be sorry for so stop apologizing." Blaine blushed, "But it's my fault. I'm the one who left you alone." Kurt smiled warmly, "You did it for me. You looked past your own emotions and did what you thought was not only best for you but for me as well. You helped me build a career with your sacrifice. I have no reason to be mad at you." Blaine's eyes began to shine with tears, "How are you so forgiving? I don't deserve it."

Kurt sat up and pulled Blaine hands so he sat up, they were now sitting cross-legged and looking at each other, "Blaine. That's enough. You DO deserve it. You deserve all the happiness in the world. You are the most amazing, kind, selfless, talented person I have ever met. The fact that you are beating yourself up for something you had no way of controlling at the time proves how good of a person you are."

Blaine looked down at his hands, "I guess...I just don't feel that way sometimes. Am I still good? After everything I did to you and after what happened with my father? I feel more damaged than anything." Kurt sighed, "Well, that's normal. You went through a traumatic experience which was instigated by your father. No one could just get over that. But you need to realize it wasn't your fault. You are 24 years old, is this really how you want to feel for the rest of your life?" Blaine shook his head.

"Then you need to let go. I know it won't be easy but I will be here to support you in anyway that I can. But you have to promise not to shut me out ok?" Blaine sighed, "Ok. I'll try." Kurt smiled widely, "Good, and I will promise to do the same for you. I will never shut you out."

Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips, as he deepened the kiss they both laid back down on the bed, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back and pulled him in as close as possible. After the kiss they continued to look at each other lovingly until Kurt broke the silence, "What time is it?" Blaine looked at the time on the alarm clock next to him, "2:30." Kurt sighed, "We should go to sleep. Santana and Anne will be here at Ten so we can all eat breakfast together before we go shopping."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty tired considering we were on a plane this morning. But you know, I may have enough energy for something else." Kurt smiled slyly, "Oh really? Anything I can help with?"

Instead of answering Blaine slid his hand underneath Kurt's waistband and wrapped his hand around his cock, Kurt threw his head back as Blaine tightened his grip and began to stroke him. A couple of minutes later Blaine was straddling Kurt kissing him passionately while grinding their hips together, Kurt's hands were glued to Blaine's ass the entire time. After a few minutes of heated thrusting they both released into their sleep pants, not wanting to get up they just decided to shed their clothes and sleep naked.

Kurt sighed happily, "Well that was fun." Blaine chuckled, "I would agree. I missed making you squirm." Kurt smiled wickedly, "You know, I still haven't made you squirm yet." Blaine smiled, "Perhaps next time." They kissed lazily for a few more minutes and soon they were both fast asleep nuzzling against each other, both with huge smiles on their faces.

**Next chapter's a big one! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I worked really hard on this chapter, I rewrote it three times before I finally put it down. Hope you enjoy! Don't own the rights to Glee or anything else in this story.**

**Update: Full story revised as of 04/30/13. If you read Chapters 1-6 BEFORE 04/30/13 please reread before continuing!**

Chapter 6:

Blaine was the first to wake up the next morning, he looked up to see Kurt was still sleeping, he looked so beautiful like this, his chestnut hair slightly tussled and a soft smile on his face. Blaine gently removed himself from Kurt and got out of bed, luckily Kurt was a heavy sleeper so he didn't stir much.

Blaine started to head towards his bag but stopped and headed towards Kurt's closet instead. Blaine didn't have an outfit he thought was appropriate for his first day in New York, but he knew Kurt would. Blaine opened the doors gently and looked back to make sure Kurt was still asleep, then he stepped into the closet and shut the doors. He felt around and found a light switch and turned it on.

"Woah!" Blaine gasped as the light came on, it wasn't just a closet. It was a full walk in closet with three full length mirrors, over in the corner was a desk with a mirror, obviously this is where Kurt got ready every morning. Blaine began searching through the endless amount of clothes that were in Kurt's collection, most were too big for him but he found a few button ups that were his size and two pairs of pants, one pair was just a normal pair of faded jeans, but the other caught Blaine's eye, it was a pair of purple jeans. Normally Blaine would have strayed away from pants like these and would have chosen another dull outfit so he wouldn't draw attention to himself, but that wasn't the case anymore.

Blaine picked up the purple jeans along with a silk black button up with a purple bowtie that had white polka dots, it made Blaine smile that Kurt seemed to have collected quite a few bow ties.

Kurt was still sleeping as he made his way out of the closet so Blaine got the things he needed out of his bag and went into the bathroom to shower. "Wow." Blaine was impressed, he hadn't been in this bathroom yet. Half the room was dedicated to a huge shower that had three fogged glass panels, on the other side of the room was a large tub with a golden faucet and more variety of bubble bath than Blaine had ever seen, then there was a sink with a mirror with beautiful decorative trim.

Blaine decided a shower sounded the best. Once he figured out how to adjust the water pressure and got it to just the right temperature he stepped in.

The hot water felt amazing rushing down his skin, Blaine held out his arms to support himself against the wall and closed his eyes, letting the water wash it all away. Blaine thought about his father, even after all this time he still couldn't get past what had happened. He wished more than anything he could get back at his father, maybe if he and Kurt had sex in his office.

Blaine laughed at the idea at first but then began to imagine it, he was in his father's office, bent over the desk and when he turned to look behind him he saw Kurt, looking at him the same way he had last night. Blaine smiled as he let one of his hands wrap around his cock. "Oh fuck." In Blaine's daydream, Kurt was pounding into him, hitting the spot only Kurt seemed to be able to hit, "Yes. Oh, god yes."

Blaine increased his speed and was now totally lost in the idea of Kurt fucking him as he continued to pump himself. His hips began bucking matching the rhythm he had created. "Yes, Kurt." Blaine felt his stomach clench and a heat began to flow through him. "Fuck!" Blaine came hard as shot after shot washed off against the shower wall. Luckily his other hand was still resting against the wall otherwise he probably would have collapsed.

As Blaine caught his breath he was smiling, he hadn't felt like that for months. Blaine's smile widened as he continued his shower, once he was finished he turned off the water and stepped out to dry himself off. Blaine was humming as he began to get dressed, something he hadn't done in years. Once he was dressed he styled his hair, deciding to let his curls roam free a little, and smiled as he adjusted the bow tie in the mirror.

Even Blaine had to admit, he looked good. He finished off by dabbing his favorite aftershave on his face and neck then made his way back into the bedroom. As he came out of the bathroom he was greeted by seeing Kurt smiling on the edge of the bed. Kurt's eyes widened as soon as he saw Blaine, "Blaine...you look...incredible!"

Kurt couldn't believe how amazing Blaine looked, he seemed to be glowing. Blaine blushed, "Thank you. I borrowed some of your clothes. I hope you don't mind." Kurt giggled, "Not at all. You look way better in those than I ever did."

Kurt got up from the bed and walked over to Blaine, he cupped Blaine's face gently and pressed their lips together. Blaine decided this was his chance to have a little fun, he deepened the kiss and thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moaned in response and gladly let Blaine in, he wrapped his arms around the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him even closer. Kurt moaned louder as he felt Blaine's erection through the tight purple jeans he was hearing and it was driving Kurt crazy.

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, "Do you like this?" Kurt nodded as he attached his lips to Blaine's neck and began sucking, Blaine laughed, "You should have been in the shower with me. That would have been a lot of fun." Kurt pulled away to look at Blaine, "Really?

Blaine chuckled, "Oh yeah, it was hot. You were fucking me in my Dad's office, you were thrusting into me and..." Kurt lunged at Blaine again and pushed him up he against the wall, Blaine moaned in response. Kurt was just about to start grinding into Blaine when there was a knock at the door. Kurt moaned, "Damn, it's only 9:30. They're early."

Blaine laughed, "They're girls and it's shopping, did you expect anything less? It's ok. You go shower and I'll start breakfast and entertain our guests." Kurt smiled warmly, "I love you so much." Blaine giggled, "I love you too. Now go." Blaine spanked Kurt making him squeal as he hurriedly made his way to his closet to pick out an outfit.

Blaine made his way to the door, "Coming!" As he opened it he was greeted by Anne, smiling as usual, "Hi Blaine! Wow!"

Anne took a second to look Blaine up and down, "You look fabulous! I can't wait to dress you up all day." Blaine laughed and moved aside, "Please come in."

Anne smiled warmly as she passed and took off her coat before going to sit at the kitchen table with her bag. "Come sit with me Blaine. I want to talk to you about the show." Blaine nodded as he made his way over to sit across from Anne, "Kurt and I have actually come up with a few song ideas already."

Anne smiled widely, "Really? That's great! I didn't expect you guys to get that much done so Friday should be a breeze! So we need songs that you and Kurt feel tell your story the best. How many do you have so far?" Blaine chuckled, "Two. But don't worry choosing the rest will be easy. I'm glad we are taking this slow, I'm still adjusting."

Anne nodded, "Of course. I want you to give 100% in this show and we have 4 months before our first preview." Blaine's eyes widened, "You mean, I will be on Broadway in 4 months?" Anne giggled, "Yes you will. Don't worry, I know it seems fast but you will be surprised how much work you can get done. I panicked constantly during rehearsals for Sweeney Todd but Kurt always told me to breathe and take it one line at a time. Probably the best advice I have gotten."

There was another knock at the door, Blaine smiled and jumped up from his seat. "Hurry up hobbit!"

Blaine chuckled as he opened the door to let Santana in. "Wow," People seemed to be saying that to Blaine a lot today, "You look hot. I approve."

Santana stepped into the penthouse and pulled Blaine into a tight hug, "Hi San. I love your jacket." Santana did a twirl in her red coat, "You like it? It's Chanel. Can you believe I wear Chanel now?" Blaine chuckled, "I always knew you were classy underneath it all. Anne is here already and I'm about to start breakfast."

Santana stopped taking off her coat to look at Blaine, "You mean Anne Hathaway is sitting in your kitchen right now?" Blaine smiled, "Yeah. Are you nervous?" Santana scoffed, "Of course not! It's just...I've never met her before and she's kind of awesome." Blaine nodded, "She's just like everybody else. But she is awesome. Come on," Blaine extended his hand, "Let's go." Santana laughed softly before she took Blaine's hand and he led her into the kitchen.

Santana and Anne hit it off right away and by the time Kurt walked into the kitchen the three were a constant burst of laughter, "What's so funny?"

Blaine turned to looked at Kurt, "Anne was just telling us about the time her corset came undone during The Worst Pies in London." Kurt laughed, "But she handled it like a pro! You even hit the high note at the end." Anne chuckled, "It was easier since the corset was so loose by that point."

Santana turned to smile at Kurt, "Man you boys sure know how to dress for shopping. Anne and I are gonna look amazing walking down 5th avenue with such great arm candy." Blaine and Kurt giggled, it was true, they both looked hot. Kurt was dressed in skin tight charcoal jeans paired with a red Ralph Lauren t-shirt and a silver Gucci vest. Kurt had decided to tone down his look for today to bring more attention to Blaine, because shit did he look good!

After they finished eating they all put on their coats and made their way out of Kurt's penthouse and onto the streets of New York City. By the time they reached Times Square Blaine felt like a stereotypical tourist, he hadn't been to New York in at least two years and that seemed like an eternity considering this was his favorite place in the world to be. Kurt held on to Blaine's hand tightly so they wouldn't get separated from Anne and Santana who seemed even more excited to dress Blaine up than Kurt did.

Kurt giggled every time he had to tug Blaine's hand because he had gotten distracted by a marquee or billboard, he loved the way Blaine seemed to be coming out of his shell even more. Blaine found himself constantly smiling as they went from store to store, he normally hated shopping but the way Anne and Santana made a huge fuss over which color looked best against his skin tone made it impossible for him to not have a good time.

Ultimately Blaine ended up with a lot of purple, red, black, and pink pieces to put together into different outfits. Kurt also made sure Blaine had his own collection of bow ties to go with all of his new outfits.

By the end of the day Blaine was exhausted but he had a brand new wardrobe out of the ordeal. They decided it would be best to take all of Blaine's bags back to the apartment since there were so many.

Kurt, Anne, and Santana each had two arms full, Blaine had planned to pay for all of the clothes but throughout the day each of his friends had ended up buying a significant part of his new wardrobe. "Shut up and let me hobbit!" Was Santana's response when she bought Blaine three pairs of Gucci loafers.

Blaine smiled warmly as they all sat around Kurt's table drinking coffee, suddenly Blaine got an idea, "Anne. Can we still develop roles for the show?" Anne thought for a moment, "I suppose so. What did you have in mind?" Blaine smiled, "San. What are your obligations right now?" Santana blinked, "I'm in rehearsals to play Velma Kelly in Chicago, it just started though. What are you up to hobbit?" Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Well I was just thinking, if Kurt's best friend gets to be in our show, why can't mine?"

Santana's eyes went wide, "Oh Blaine I couldn't impose like that. It's Anne's show." Anne giggled, "Santana, relax. I think it's a great idea! Do you need any help getting out of your Chicago obligation? I could call the producer on your behalf if you want." Santana was speechless for a moment before she turned to Blaine, "Are you sure about this?"

Blaine smiled warmly and nodded, Santana chuckled, "Ok. I'll do it." "Yay!" Kurt's outburst had come out a bit louder than he had intended causing the others to look at him and laugh.

As they continued to laugh Blaine found the courage he needed, "I also had an idea for the music."

"Really?" Kurt was surprised how much initiative Blaine seemed to be taking with this show, "Yeah, but it might be stupid so Anne if you don't like it you don't have to go along with it." Anne smiled, "Well so far your ideas have been great, so what is it?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "Well back in high school I started getting into songwriting and I have kind of kept up with it over the years as something to keep me busy. But anyway, what if some of the songs in the musical were original?" Anne found herself smiling after a moment, "That could be just what we needed! We need something to make a statement and what better way than putting in some original songs! Could you have one ready for me by tomorrow for rehearsal?"

Blaine's eyes went wide, "Tomorrow? I don't know. I don't even have a piano." "Oh, I do! I do!" Santana interrupted excitedly, "Why don't you and Kurt come stay at my place tonight, I have a spare bedroom with a king size bed and a piano in my living room. I'm classy like that." Anne laughed, "That sounds like a great idea! You guys could discuss how you want your characters to meet. My role doesn't come in until later so you three will be the focus for now. We are meeting at one of the rehearsal spaces close to Lincoln center, I can text you all the address and you can come to the rehearsal together!" Kurt giggled at Anne's excitement, "Sounds like a plan to me. What do you think Blaine? I can help you with anything you need."

Blaine smiled warmly, "Let's do it." Santana and Anne gave each other a knowing look and giggled.

"What kind of song should I write for tomorrow?" Anne shook her head, "No, no. I'm not that kind of producer. It's your idea, you present what you think will impress me and other possible investors who will be there tomorrow." Blaine gulped, "Investors? Maybe we shouldn't do this tomorrow then."

Blaine felt his self doubt starting to creep back up, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "No. I can do it. I'll have something ready by tomorrow." Anne smiled brightly, "Great! I can't wait to hear what you come up with."

After some more idol chit-chat Blaine decided they should get to Santana's so he could start working, Anne politely rejected the invitation to come along, "No thanks I have to get home to the hubby. But you guys have fun!"

When they walked into Santana's apartment Blaine wasn't surprised by how beautiful it was, it had a tasteful but modern black and white theme. Blaine spotted the black grand piano tucked in the corner of the living room and immediately went towards it to begin working. In no time he had a pencil and blank sheet music in front of him, he ran his fingers over the keys gently and smiled when he discovered it was perfectly in tune. "Well I'm going to go shower and leave you boys to it. Be back in a jiff!"

With that Santana disappeared down the hallway and into her bedroom. Kurt walked over to Blaine and motioned for him to scoot over, Blaine smiled and made room for Kurt to sit down on the piano bench. "So what do you need?" Blaine sighed, "I'm not sure. I haven't actually sat down to do this in awhile." Kurt smiled, "Just close your eyes and write about what you feel, whatever that is, don't fight it, just hear it in your head." Blaine nodded and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and after a moment he began to hear a melody, then words, then a voice, then two voices. They were his and Kurt's, he could see it. They were singing on a stage looking at each other from a distance but the song brought them closer until in the final moment they shared a passionate kiss.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked down at the keys, "I'm going to need your help on this, you up for it?" Kurt smiled warmly, "Anything for you! Is it a duet?"

Blaine nodded, "It might bring back painful memories." Kurt took Blaine's hand and laced their fingers together, "Well that's how all great art is made right? Facing the pain and making something beautiful out of the wreckage?"Blaine's eyes went wide, "That's it! You're brilliant!" Blaine lunged forward smashed their lips together, after they separated Kurt giggled, "What did I do?" Blaine chuckled, "You'll see. Let's get to work."

Blaine began to play the melody he had heard in his head, by the time Santana had gotten out of the shower she could hear Kurt and Blaine singing. As she made her way into the living room she could hear them talking, "What if we moved this lyric down here?" Blaine thought for a moment then smiled, "Yup, you're a genius!"

Kurt chuckled, "This song is really good Blaine, I can't wait to perform it for everyone tomorrow." Blaine sighed, "Me too. I just wish I wasn't so nervous." Kurt smiled, "Nerves are a good thing. It means you care about what you are doing." Blaine sighed, "You're right. I was never nervous for a trial. Guess I never thought of it that way. I love you." Kurt giggled, "I love you too."

Santana smiled softly as she watched the two boys work, this was going to be one hell of a show.

Santana eventually made her way into the living room and before she knew it Blaine had roped her into pitching in a few lyrics, by the end of the night the song was finished and they had all discussed Santana's character and how they wanted the show to go. All of them had trouble going to sleep that night because their excitement. Kurt was so proud of Blaine, as they laid next to each other in the king size bed he couldn't help but smile widely as he looked at him,

"What?" Blaine was blushing a little because of the way Kurt was looking at him. "Nothing. You're just beautiful is all." Blaine smiled shyly, "Really?" Kurt giggled, "Of course silly. You are the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on." Blaine's smile turned into a smirk, "You're not so bad yourself you know?"

Kurt just laughed as Blaine continued, "So you find me beautiful and I find you beautiful? Well then, what are we going to do about that?" Blaine shifted so he was now hovering over Kurt.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't know. What do you think we should do?" Blaine smiled deviously and leaned down to capture Kurt's lips, the kiss started off soft but Blaine deepened it quickly, brushing his tongue against Kurt's lips asking for access Kurt was only too happy to grant. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth as he felt Blaine's tongue running over his.

The hand Blaine had on Kurt's side tightened it's grips as Blaine began rocking his hips forward. Both of them groaned when their erections brushed together, they continued kissing and rocking together, Blaine moved from Kurt's lips to his neck and began sucking, "Blaine," Kurt breathed out, he felt like his skin was on fire wherever Blaine touched him.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, they stayed that way, rocking together until Kurt pushed Blaine off so he was lying on his back, "What are you doing?" Kurt smirked as he trailed kisses down Blaine's abdomen, "Making you squirm."

Kurt stripped Blaine of his pants and underwear, Blaine's cock sprung free and rested against his stomach. Kurt took Blaine's cock in his hand as he kissed the head, "Fuck!" Blaine lifted up off the bed slightly as Kurt pushed the rest of Blaine's cock into his mouth. Blaine gripped the bed sheets tightly as Kurt hummed while deep throating him.

"Kurt, shit, yes." Kurt smiled as he continued to suck Blaine, he loved doing this to him. Soon Blaine felt a heat rising in his stomach, "Kurt..." But Kurt didn't budge, he gripped Blaine's thighs tightly as Blaine came in his mouth. As Kurt swallowed all of Blaine's cum he looked up at Blaine, his curls stuck to his forehead from sweat and his eyes fluttering shut as he rode out his orgasm.

Kurt couldn't remember finding anything more gorgeous, he climbed up the bed and pulled Blaine close. Blaine hummed happily, "Need to help you now." Kurt chuckled, "It's ok sweetie. You're tired, let's just go to sleep ok?" Blaine closed his eyes and nuzzled against Kurt's chest, "Sounds good to me."

Kurt was the first to wake up the next morning, he smiled sweetly as he looked down at Blaine, "Blaine, hey Blaine. Honey." Kurt stroked Blaine's hair until he felt him stir, "Kurt?" Kurt giggled, Blaine was so adorable when he first woke up in the morning, "Morning. We need to get ready for rehearsal."

That seemed to wake Blaine up, "What time is it? Are we going to be late?!" Blaine was already scrambling off the bed to get his change of clothes, "No we still have a few hours." Blaine sighed, "Good. So do you want to shower first or me?" Kurt smirked, "Why don't we take one together?" Blaine's smile turned wicked, "Well then come on baby."

They were able to get through the shower only breaking occasionally to make out while curious hands roamed over their naked bodies. Once they got dressed they made their way to the kitchen where Santana was already waiting for them. "Sounded like you boys had fun last night." Blaine and Kurt exchanged glances and blushed slightly making Santana giggle, "Boys, it's ok! We are all adults here. I'm just glad you both got some."

Now Blaine and Kurt were laughing along with Santana, "I'm so glad you are doing the show with us Santana!" Santana smiled at Kurt, "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss doing this show for the world! I can do Chicago anytime but how often do you get to be in a show with your best friends? Now come on we need to eat before we are all late."

After they finished eating they made their way to the location Anne had texted them. When they got to the building Blaine was confused, they were close to Lincoln Center but this just looked like any other skyscraper, he was staring up at it as Kurt came up beside him. "Don't let looks be deceiving. There are actually dozens of studios in there big enough to host rehearsals for full Broadway productions. It just blends in with it's scenery." Blaine smiled, "Guess I'm still getting used to this. I'm so nervous."

Santana lightly pushed Blaine from behind, "Oh shut up hobbit you'll be just fine! The song is kickass." Kurt chuckled, "I have to agree with her. It's beautiful." Blaine smiled warmly, "Well if you two support me I guess I have no choice." They made their way into the building and got in the elevator. When it reached the 12th floor they made their way to the double wooden doors with the label Anne had said was their space.

As they entered the room Blaine became even more nervous, there were at least a dozen men and women in business attire standing around talking.

"Hi guys!" Anne shouted when she spotted them from across the room, she politely excused herself from the men she was talking to and made her way over to them. "Everybody ready?" Anne's excitement was clear and it helped ease Blaine's nerves a little, "I think so." Kurt smiled at Blaine as he took his hand and laced their fingers together, "Of course he's ready. The song is beautiful." Anne's smile grew, "Great! Well Blaine you go get set up while Kurt and Santana come with me to meet all the potential investors."

Kurt gave Blaine's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Actually Anne I need to stay with Blaine. The song's a duet after all." Anne became even more gitty, if that was even possible, "Oh! Of course. Well you boys go get ready and I will take the lovely Santana to woo our guests." Santana laughed, "If I can't turn 'em on, they ain't got switches." Both girls erupted in laughter as Anne took Santana's hand and led her towards the group on the other side of the room.

After making their way to the piano Blaine spread out the sheet music. As he and Kurt ran through a few last minute changes Anne made her way over, "All set?" Blaine and Kurt glanced at each other before they turned to Anne and nodded, "Fantastic! Break a leg!"

Anne took a few steps away from the piano to the center of the room to address the group of investors who were now seated and facing towards Anne. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for coming today and giving your time to our show. This is our first ever meeting so this is nothing but a presentation to see if we can capture your interest enough to take this journey with us. This production will be about the love two people can share and that no one can choose who they love. The heart wants what it wants. We will illustrate the relationship of two boys through both modern songs and original songs which will be written by Blaine Anderson who will be playing one of our lovers along with Kurt Hummel. They are proud today to present a duet they wrote last night for the show. So without further ado I present to you Mr. Blaine Anderson and Mr. Kurt Hummel."

The investors gave a light round of applause as Anne made her way to her seat next to Santana. "Remember, don't be nervous. I'll be here the whole time." The love in Kurt's eyes was enough to convince Blaine, "Thank you. Ready?" Kurt nodded and Blaine began to play, as the melody played Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled softly before they began to sing:

Blaine:

I'm not scared to tell the truth  
I've been to hell and back and I went with you  
Remind me what we were before  
When we said, "You are mine and I am yours"

Kurt:

I don't know much but I know myself  
And I don't wanna love anybody else  
So let's break the spell and lift the curse  
Remember where we fell for each other, head first

Blaine:

Look at this heart-shaped wreckage

What have we done?  
We have got scars from battles  
Nobody won

We can start over, better  
Both of us know  
If we just let the broken pieces  
Let the broken pieces go

Kurt:

I can't find you in the dark  
Will we get back to who we are?  
And I can't fix this on my own  
Our love is still the best thing I've ever known

Both:

Look at this heart-shaped wreckage  
What have we done?  
We have got scars from battles  
Nobody won

We can start over, better  
Both of us know  
If we just let the broken pieces  
Let the broken pieces go

Blaine:

Let the broken pieces go

Both:

Just hold on to each other tonight

Kurt:

Ohhh...

Both:

Look at this heart-shaped wreckage  
What have we done?  
We have got scars from battles  
Nobody won

We can start over, better  
Both of us know  
If we just let the broken pieces  
Let the broken pieces

Blaine:

Let the broken pieces

Kurt:

Let the broken pieces...

Both:

Go...

As the song finished Blaine turned to look at Kurt, the warmth they shared in that moment was overwhelming. It must have been felt by everyone else because as they turned to look out at the crowd, they were all standing.

Some had tears in their eyes others with huge smiles, after Anne collected herself she made her way back out to the front of the crowd, "And that was just a taste my friends. This show will be something like Broadway has never seen. I hope you want to be apart of it. Thank you all again for coming."

After that Anne, Blaine, Kurt, and Santana began to mingle with the investors, hoping they could get someone interested enough to want to invest in their show. They were all shocked when that didn't seem to be a problem, each of them had investors tell them they would be contacting them to draw up potential contracts and discuss funds.

Anne, Kurt, and Santana were hooking investors left and right just because of their star power, but Blaine was surprised when more than his fair share of investors came up to him and said things like, "The song was brilliant. You have a bright future young man." Or, "You were a breath of fresh air. It looks like Broadway has found it's next superstar." Blaine couldn't believe all of these people loved his song and believed in it so much they were willing to put millions of dollars behind it.

By the time all of the investors left, Anne knew her cheeks were going to hurt tomorrow from smiling so much, "That went of without a hitch! You boys were phenomenal! That song, Blaine, it was so beautiful." Blaine smiled shyly, "Thank you Anne. I couldn't have done it without Kurt."

Kurt smiled warmly and gave Blaine a peck on the cheek making Anne giggle, "Well I can't wait to hear what you two come up with for the rest of the songs. Do you think you could do nine more?" Blaine's eyes widened, "Nine?"

Anne nodded excitedly, "Yeah! I was talking to a lot of the investors and they think there should be 10 songs that define the show. So I thought why not make all of them original? Everyone loved this song so can you imagine the excitement if there were nine more like it?"

Santana chuckled when she saw Blaine shift his weight nervously, "Blainey. The song was genius, but you and I both know that was just the beginning. You can do this. Right Kurt?" Kurt smiled widely, "Absolutely! We will all be here every step of the way." Blaine smiled softly, "Ok. If that's what you guys want, I'll do it."

The other three cheered loudly, they all began to talk excitedly as they made their way out to go have lunch, as they walked out of the building Blaine looked at his friends, he wouldn't lie, he was scared and didn't know if he could really do this. He knew he couldn't let his friends down so for better or worse he was in this. But underneath it all, Blaine was afraid of what he might find when he started looking back at his past. He didn't know if he was ready to deal with everything, there were things Kurt didn't even know about. Blaine wasn't sure if he was comfortable tapping into those emotions, but at this point he didn't seem to have much of a choice.

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I ended up going back and changing a lot of things to make the story better overall. Now new chapters should be coming more quickly! Be back with Chapter 7 as quick as I can! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm finally back with a new chapter! I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long delay. My schedule has been hectic until recently but now I should have a lot more time to dedicate to writing! As always I don't own the rights to Glee nor do I own the right to any of its character. I own nothing. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

Later that night Blaine found himself back at Santana's apartment already working on a new song. Kurt had asked to come along but Blaine felt like he needed to work alone for tonight. He had a lot to think about. As Blaine hunched over the piano to erase a measure on the sheet music, Santana came into the living room. She leaned against the wall to observe Blaine, his brow was furrowed in concentration, "Careful hobbit, your face might stay like that."

Blaine looked up and smiled, "Shut up. I just want to make this perfect." Santana laughed softly as she crossed over to the piano bench to sit next to Blaine, "Well if it's anything like the one you performed today you have nothing to worry about. That was really brave of you."

Blaine stopped what he was writing to glance over at Santana, "I wasn't doing it to be brave." Santana smiled, "I know. But I'm just saying, I don't think I could have put myself out there like that." Blaine shrugged, "I didn't want to either. It just felt right. I had Kurt there so made it easier."

Santana nodded and turned her attention to the sheet music laid out on the piano, "What's this one about?" Blaine smiled as he turned back to look at the music, "What I've been hiding." Santana smiled shyly, "Can I hear it?" Blaine shook his head, "Sorry San. Kurt has to be the first to hear it, but you will be there too." Santana smiled slyly, "What are you planning hobbit?" Blaine smiled widely, "You'll see tomorrow."

Santana sat with Blaine for a couple of hours, just keeping him company while he worked. She was proud of herself, she hadn't tried to sneak a peek at the song once. Blaine seemed so certain about this song that she didn't want to ruin whatever it was he had planned. Santana couldn't remember the last time she had seen Blaine this passionate about anything, as she walked to her bedroom she looked back fondly at Blaine who continued to write, "Night Blainey." Blaine looked up and smiled, "Night San. Love you!" Santana smiled brightly as she opened the door to her bedroom, "Love you too!"

Blaine worked well into the night, finally around 3 am he felt satisfied with the song. As he snuggled into the king size bed in the guest room, he was trying to not freak out and stay focused on what he had to do. He was going to do it, but he was laying so much of himself out there that he couldn't help but be a little afraid. As he drifted off Blaine was sure of his decision.

The trip to the rehearsal space the next morning was nerve-wracking for Blaine to say the least. He kept fidgeting with the sheet music he had clutched firmly in his grasp, Santana chuckled as she took Blaine's hand, "Blaine. It's going to be ok." Blaine sighed, "I hope so. I just hope Kurt understands it." Santana smiled softly, "I'm sure he will. I mean he does know you better than anyone." Blaine laughed, "That's true. I'm just nervous."

Santana nodded, "Believe me in this business that never goes away. So you might as well just get over it." Blaine sighed, "Easier said than done." Santana wasn't sure what Blaine meant but didn't get the chance to ask as the subway arrived at the Lincoln Center stop. After making their way to the building they stepped into the elevator to take them to the rehearsal space. As they entered the space they were greeted by Anne and Kurt sitting on the floor laughing.

Kurt jumped up excitedly as soon as he saw Blaine, "Hi!" Blaine chuckled as Kurt rushed to hug him, "Hi. Miss me?" Kurt pulled back to smile at Blaine, "What do you think?" Santana scoffed, "Uh. Please stop before I gag." Anne giggled, "Santana don't be mean. I think it's sweet." Santana chuckled, "Well you haven't had the pleasure of hearing them go at it yet." Anne smiled deviously, "Oh really? Have we been busy boys?"

Blaine began to blush as Kurt turned to Anne, "Could you resist him? I mean I'm only human." Blaine laughed nervously, "Hello. I'm in the room." Kurt turned back to Blaine and giggled when he saw the blush that was creeping up Blaine's neck, "Yes you are. So can I hear the song you refused to let me help you with?" Blaine chuckled, "Of course. I have it all ready to present, is that ok with you Anne?"

Anne smiled, "Absolutely! The floor is yours." Blaine made his way to the piano and adjusted it so he was in profile, once he had everything situated he turned to face Kurt, Santana, and Anne who were sitting on the floor with huge grins on their faces. Blaine took a deep breath, "Ok. This is a new song I wrote for the show last night. If you guys are ok with it I would like it to be one of my characters songs, this song says everything I have been to scared to admit. Both to myself and to Kurt. I'm not perfect, so like everyone else I have flaws. For so long I've held in the anger of how my father has treated me my whole life, never able to really see past it all and just let go. This song is the first step in doing that. Also, this song is dedicated to Kurt."

Before he could lose his nerve Blaine turned his attention to the piano, he rested his hands on the keys softly, after a moment Blaine closed his eyes and began to play. A beautiful melody began to fill the room, soft and simple but haunting. Blaine opened his eyes as he began to sing:

They say nothing lasts forever

Well, I wish that that were true

'Cause this aching in my heart won't go away

They sing, "Everything must change",

They say that time will see you through

Well, I've listened and I've waited for that day

But I wake up with this anger

And the pain won't let me be

And the smile I share

Is only there for show

If I hang on to this heartache

Then my soul will not be free

So I keep trying

But I just cannot let go

I can't let go

I need it to remind me

I can't let go

Or I'll just repeat the past

And though your arms are saying yes

I feel my heart keep saying no

I want to love you

But I can't let go

I have lived through bad beginnings

And I've seen unhappy ends

So I close the book

Before the story starts

I'm just a witness to my lifetime

And I'm a stranger to my friends

I'm the trafficker

Of broke and damaged hearts

Now you ask me to start over

But it's easier said than done

And the memories are strong when they arise

And when heartache comes a-callin'

I don't even try to run

'Cause it's all that makes me know that I'm alive

I can't let go

I need it to remind me

I can't let go

Or I'll just repeat the past

And though your arms are saying yes

I feel my heart keep saying no

I want to love you

I want to love you

Oh, I want to love you

But I can't let go  
No, I can't let go

Won't you help me?

Help me to let go

As Blaine wiped the tears away he slowly turned out to face the others, but he really only cared about Kurt's reaction. Kurt had tears in his eyes but had a proud smile plastered across his face, he stood up and crossed to Blaine pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you," Kurt said simply, "Of course I'll help you." Kurt pulled back slightly to look at Blaine, "All you had to do was ask."

Blaine smiled softly and nodded as Anne and Santana came up behind Kurt. Even while crying Anne couldn't contain her smile, "Well we have our second song." Blaine laughed, "Two for Two. Not off to a bad start." Santana chuckled, "And you were nervous. Jesus Blaine, that was amazing!" Santana nudged Kurt aside with her hips to give Blaine a hug of her own, "My little hobbit's growing up." Blaine scoffed, "Shut up or I won't write anything for your character!"

Santana gasped excitedly, "Were you going to write my character a song?!" Blaine nodded slowly, "Yeah. I mean, if you want one." Santana smacked Blaine on his shoulder playfully, "Of course I want one! But make it upbeat please, I don't think I could sing a song like that all the way through without balling my eyes out." Kurt laughed, "Now that would be a sight."

Santana turned to Kurt and smiled slyly, "Careful pointy ears." Kurt's mouth fell open, "What did you just call me?" Santana giggled, "Pointy ears. I told you I was going to give you a nickname. Just took me awhile to find one that fit." Kurt pouted, "But why that one?" Santana rolled her eyes, "Because I call Blaine hobbit and you look like an elf so you are now pointy ears. Any more questions?" Kurt wanted to be angry at Santana but instead was fighting the urge to smile, "You always have to make things hard for me don't you?" Santana shrugged, "Keeps you on your toes."

Blaine cleared his throat, "Could we get back to the song?" Kurt laughed, "What else do you need to know?" Blaine shrugged, "I don't know. Don't we have to make it fit into the plot or something?" Anne giggled, "You make a valid point. I suppose that's where I come in." Anne turned and crossed over to her bag, after a moment she returned with four scripts and handed them out to the others, "I finished this last night. This looks like the final draft for now but we can change things as we go if there are things you guys don't like."

Kurt looked at Anne incredulously, "What do you mean you finished it last night?" Anne looked down at the script she was holding shyly, "Yeah. Well I tried a lot of different playwrights for this and none of them seemed to really get it right. So I decided to give it a whirl." Santana smiled widely, "You wrote this?" Anne nodded, "I hope it's not too horrible. I just wanted to make sure all of the little things Kurt told me about were in here."

Kurt blushed slightly, "I hope there's nothing embarrassing in here." Blaine chuckled, "Isn't that part of the fun? The show can't be a drag the whole time." Anne laughed, "I agree. Don't worry Kurt there's nothing too horrible in here. Although things get kinda steamy in scene 5." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Really Anne?" Anne shrugged, "What? Cute shirtless men sell. I mean come on look at you two, you're gorgeous."

Blaine smiled, "I'm good with it." Kurt looked to Blaine unsure, "Really?" Blaine sighed, "Kurt are you still bashful after all these years?" Kurt puffed out his chest, "Of course not." Blaine laughed, "Uh huh. Just like you were in high school?" Anne's eyes lit up, "You never told me that part. Were you a prude Kurt?" Kurt scoffed, "I was not a prude. I just didn't really think sex was important at the time."

Blaine smiled triumphantly, "I changed that!" Santana cackled loudly, "I seem to recall a story about you trying to mount him in the back of a car outside of that gay bar in Lima." Kurt laughed, "Oh yeah. You did do that!" Blaine gave an exasperated sigh, "I was drunk! How many times do we have to go over this?" Anne laughed, "That may have to go in to the script." Blaine groaned, "Please don't." Santana smiled slyly, "Come on hobbit. Where's your sense of humor?"

Anne sighed, "Ok guys. It's clear we aren't going to get anything done today. So how about you guys read the script tonight and we will do a read through tomorrow, sound good?" Kurt nodded, "Works for me. Will you be coming back home tonight?" Blaine chuckled when he saw the hopeful look in Kurt's eyes, "Yes I am. We can read the script together while we eat some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream." Kurt smiled excitedly, "Yes! You always have the best ideas."

Blaine shrugged, "It's a gift. Besides, I can't let Santana hear her song before I finish it." Santana's eyes lit up, "You already started working on it?" Blaine smiled slyly, "Not gonna tell you." Santana pouted, "Sneaky hobbitis." Blaine laughed, "Don't worry. I'll have it ready soon. Just as long as Kurt doesn't distract me." Santana rolled her eyes, "Well then I'm screwed." Kurt chuckled, "Yes you are. Come on Blaine. Let's leave her to think about it some more."

Kurt hooked his arm around Blaine's and led him out of the rehearsal space, "So I hate to be "that" boyfriend but, is my character getting a song?" Blaine chuckled, "Of course. Just give me time, I want to make it perfect." Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's not like you need to impress me. I'm already your number one fan." Blaine laughed, "And to think people used to say I was the corny one in this relationship." Kurt sighed dramatically, "It's all your fault. This is what living life without you is like." Blaine rolled his eyes, "Drama queen." Kurt giggled, "You love it."

As they stepped into Kurt's penthouse it was still early afternoon, Blaine decided he should work on Santana's song and set up camp on the couch with sheet music fanned out everywhere, Kurt shook his head fondly as he went into the kitchen to start making them lunch, "Aren't you excited we have a script now?" Kurt asked, "Now you don't have to write blindly."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah it'll be nice to actually have an idea of what's happening. So far I've just been writing from what I know." Kurt smiled as he began chopping some carrots, "Well that's seems to be working so far. The songs are great, Blaine." Blaine smiled softly as he looked down as the sheet music, "Thank you. I just want to give you a great show."

Kurt chuckled, "Well as long as you're in it I will be just fine. How's Santana's song coming?" Blaine shrugged, "Not really my style but she's going to love it. I think I'm going to put it in scene 3, to really get the audience going." Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, "Wait, did you start reading the script already?" Blaine smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I was excited and wanted to see what Anne had created. Plus I got boarded on the Subway." Kurt smiled excitedly, "And?"

Blaine smiled, "Well I've only gotten to the end of Act One but...it's really good!" Kurt smiled brightly, "That's great! I did not want to have to tell her I didn't like it. I couldn't lie to her." Blaine nodded, "Well luckily you won't have to. You still want to read it with me right?" Kurt chuckled when he saw the innocent look Blaine was putting on for him, "Of course, silly. You are may leading man after all."

Kurt winked as he went back to preparing lunch, after they ate the grilled chicken salad Kurt had prepared they settled in on the couch with a carton of cookie dough ice cream and began to read the script. Kurt was almost moved to tears multiple times and couldn't believe Anne had written this, by the time they finished it Kurt was more excited about the show than ever, "So have you figured out where any of the songs are going yet?" Blaine laughed as Kurt bounced up and down on the couch excitedly, "Well I already told you I want Santana's song in scene 3, other than that I'm still trying to feel it out. I think I'll have a more clear idea once I hear everyone reading their part."

Kurt smiled, "You really like this." Blaine shrugged, "It's fun. I just hope I don't screw it all up." Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine close to his side, "You aren't going to screw it up. So far you are this production's secret weapon! No one is going to see this show coming." Blaine smiled against Kurt's chest, "I hope you win a Tony." Kurt laughed, "Nah, I think I would rather see you up there."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide eyes, "Do you really think I could win a Tony?" Kurt nodded, "Why not? You're just as good as everyone else. Actually I have never seen investors jump on a show the way they have with this one. You've really got people's attention, Blaine." Blaine smiled, "I hope so. I plan on being a successful actor you know?" Kurt giggled at Blaine's dramatic emphasis, "Well with acting skills like that I don't know how you couldn't."

They layed together on the couch for awhile, kissing each other lazily until Blaine stood up, "I can finish the rest of this later. Wanna go to bed?" Kurt laughed as he looked at the clock, "It's only 7!" Blaine smiled mischievously, "I wasn't planning on sleeping."

Kurt's smile grew as he took Blaine's hand and followed him to the bedroom, as soon as the bed was within falling distance Blaine let himself fall backwards, Kurt fell on top of Blaine with his knees on either side of Blaine's thighs. Blaine propped himself up on his elbows to seal their lips together in a hungry kiss, Kurt's shirt was quickly discarded to the floor and Blaine attached his lips to his collarbone, nipping at the soft skin.

Kurt made quick work of Blaine's shirt and ran his hands up and down Blaine's back. After some heated dry humping both helped the other strip off their pants and underwear, as their bodies smashed together Kurt moaned softly, he missed feeling Blaine like this. Kurt reached down and took his and Blaine's cock in his grip, as he kissed Blaine he began stroking his hand up and down, twisting his wrist just before he reached the tip the way he remembered Blaine liked.

The way Blaine's breath caught in his throat was all the encouragement Kurt needed, he slid down Blaine's body until he was resting in between Blaine's spread legs. Kurt licked up the side of Blaine's shaft as he pulled his legs up to rest on his shoulders, as he took Blaine into his mouth he rubbed his index finger against Blaine's entrance. Blaine raised up off the bed and whimpered softly, "Kurt."

Kurt hummed around Blaine's erection as he took him deeper, adding a second finger at the same time. Blaine moaned loudly as his head arched back into the pillows, Kurt released Blaine's cock from his mouth with a wet pop, "God I missed seeing you like this." Blaine chuckled, "Just wait til you fuck me." Kurt's cock twitched with anticipation, "I think I've stretched you enough."

Blaine whined softly as Kurt removed his fingers and leaned over to get the lube and a condom, "You sure about this?" Blaine rolled his eyes, "No, I don't want to have sex with you even though a second ago your fingers were up my ass. Shut up and get over here, Kurt." Kurt smiled widely as he repositioned himself between Blaine's legs, he rolled the condom over his cock and pumped himself for a few seconds, he just loved admiring Blaine when he was undone like this.

Kurt propped Blaine's legs up so his ankles were resting on Kurt's shoulders, as he pushed the head of his cock in Blaine shouted loudly, Kurt stopped immediately, "You ok?" Blaine breathed heavily for a moment, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...been awhile." Kurt nodded, "I'm not moving until you tell me to."

Blaine smiled softly and closed his eyes, Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine sweetly, after a few minutes Blaine began pushing back against Kurt, "Ok, you can move now." Kurt continued to kiss Blaine as he began sliding in and out of him, he kept the pace slow at first to allow Blaine to adjust but Blaine's moans were encouraging him to go faster. Soon he was pounding into Blaine with no reserve, their need spiraling out of control after four years of living without this feeling, Kurt felt like every one of his senses was in overdrive, this is why he could never have sex with anyone but Blaine.

The noises Blaine was making weren't helping keep Kurt in control either, his loud moans and whines were driving Kurt crazy. He took Blaine's cock in his grip and began pumping furiously, "Come for me Blaine. I want to see you come for me, come on baby." With one final twist of Kurt's wrist Blaine arched off the bed and practically screamed as he came all over Kurt's hand. Blaine clenching around him was too much for Kurt to handle and he came inside of Blaine while calling out his name, after removing himself carefully and tying off the condom Kurt flopped down on the bed next to Blaine.

Kurt reached over and pulled Blaine close, "You ok?" Blaine sighed happily as he nuzzled against Kurt's chest, "Absolutely. Thank you." Kurt smiled, "No, thank you. I missed being with you." Blaine hummed as his eyes fluttered shut, "I missed you too. Now we should sleep." Kurt laughed as he kissed the top of Blaine's head, "Ok, sweetie. I'll go make dinner and come wake you when it's ready ok?"

"No," Blaine whined, "Stay here." Kurt sighed, "You're so needy." Blaine sighed, "You know you love it." Kurt's response was cut short as Blaine's phone began to ring, "Ugh, it's probably Santana asking if I've finished her song yet."

Blaine pushed himself up off the bed and walked over to where his jeans were lying on the floor, his face paled as soon as he saw the name flashing across his screen. Kurt got up from the bed when he noticed Blaine was shaking, "Blaine? Who is it?" Blaine turned around with more rage in his eyes than Kurt could remember ever seeing before, "It's my dad."

**There's chapter 7! I promise the wait for chapter 8 won't be nearly as bad, shouldn't be more than a week. Please review! Until next time :)**


End file.
